Romantic Rhapsody
by eviloshhd
Summary: Kumpulan short stories HunHan dengan berbagai genre. One love, thousand stories. [HunHan - SeLu/Yaoi]
1. Height Difference

**01** : _Height Difference_

.

.

Dua sudut bibir tertarik tipis, empat mata saling memandang rindu.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, yang ada hanya pelukan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Luhan lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang memberinya ciuman-ciuman sayang di kepala. Senyum dibibirnya semakin naik, terutama saat Sehun mencium kepalanya lama sebagai ciuman terakhir yang diberikan kepadanya.

Dia rindu.

Sangat rindu dengan segala yang 'Sehun'.

Sebenarnya, selama apapun mereka berpelukan, Luhan yakin jika keduanya tidak akan merasa puas. Tapi dia terpaksa menghentikannya untuk menatap wajah pria yang menatapnya dengan begitu sayang —masih dengan tangan yang berada dipinggang sang kekasih.

"Kau semakin tinggi." Ungkap Luhan, yang kini harus mendongak jika ingin saling berpandangan dengan Sehun. "Aku ingat saat bibir ini—" Luhan menyentuh lembut bibir Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. "—dulu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi di atas bibirku." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sepertinya sekarang bibir ini akan lebih mudah untuk mencium hidungku."

"Benarkah?" Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan, lantas menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan yang disambut oleh kekehan renyah sang pemilik. Begitu manis. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" Ungkapnya, yang tak lama kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya dihidung sang kekasih yang merona malu.

Hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena Luhan nyatanya terlalu malu sehingga mendorong dada kekasihnya dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun tergelak, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk erat kekasihnya yang selalu bertingkah lucu meskipun tanpa ada intensi untuk melakukan itu.

"Sepertinya aku memang bertambah tinggi." Ungkapnya memecah keheningan yang sempat mengisi. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman yang teredam. "Tapi," Sehun memegangi bahu Luhan untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka, lantas menangkup kedua pipi yang terlihat semakin gembil. "Meskipun bibirku setara dengan letak hidungmu, aku tetap lebih suka jika bibirku menyambangi bibirmu." Ungkapnya sebelum mencium lembut pria yang terlihat begitu mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

Keempat mata terpejam, dua bibir saling bertaut, dan dua hati saling berdebar dari yang satu untuk yang lain.

 **.**

 **FIN**


	2. The Killer and His Prey

**02:** _The Killer and His Prey_

 **.**

 **.**

 _T+ for profanities, drugs and gun._

.

.

Sudut kota, lorong gelap dan seorang laki-laki yang berjalan sempoyongan, Sehun merasa malam ini tugasnya terlalu mudah. Oleh karena itu dia hanya begeming, menunggu mangsanya berjalan dan menjemput kematiannya sendiri. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum miring ketika si mangsa yang ia yakini tengah berada dalam pengaruh heroin tampak tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga hampir beberapa kali terjatuh, Sehun menjadi semakin merasa tidak bersalah jika dia membunuhnya nanti.

Tiga meter, Sehun telah bersiap dan mengeluarkan pistol yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dan mengarahkannya pada target yang semakin mendekat. Telunjuknya sudah siap menarik pelatuk dan meledakkan sebuah kepala, seandainya wajah si target tidak tersinari oleh lampu temaram yang berkedip hampir rusak. Sehun tertegun untuk beberapa saat, namun segera sadar kembali ketika si target semakin mendekat dan menatapnya dengan kepala miring.

"Apa ini?" Tanya si target, sembari mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran yang tipis akibat zat narkotika yang ia konsumsi. Matanya menatap ke pistol yang masih mengarah padanya lantas tertawa miris. "Aku yakin ayahku yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya merespon kalimat targetnya dengan mengarahkan pistol ke leher si target.

"Pak tua itu," targetnya kembali bicara. "Kalau dari awal dia tidak mau reputasinya hancur untuk apa dia merayu ibuku dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya sekalipun dia telah beristri... Benar-benar bajingan..."

Sehun bisa melihat mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca, lantas menggenggam pistol Sehun dan mengarahkannya ke kepalanya sendiri. "Cepat tembak kepalaku! Serahkan kepadanya tubuhku yang kaku dan katakan kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak sedih untuk menyusul ibunya yang juga ia habisi!"

Sehun bergeming, menatap Luhan yang terisak miris dan masih mengarahkan pistol itu ke titik-titik vital tubuhnya —memohon untuk segera dibunuh. "Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku! Aku ingin segera bertemu ibuku dan akan ku sampaikan padanya kalau aku dan ibu tidak akan lagi bertemu bajingan sepertinya! Cepat bunuh!" Racaunya semakin menjadi dan semakin mengacaukan perasaan sang pembunuh.

Luhan tersungkur pilu, kakinya menabrak dinginnya aspal yang semakin membuatnya kali ini terlihat rapuh, sangat berkebalikan dengan Luhan yang oleh orang lain tahu. Ia kemudian mendongak ketika bayangan Sehun bergerak, menatap laki-laki yang saat ini berjongkok dihadapannya lalu menciumnya tanpa aba-aba.

Luhan diam, tidak menolak namun juga tidak menerima. Tapi ketika sang pembunuh memberinya satu ciuman panjang, kedua matanya tanpa sadar menutup dan dihatinya muncul sebuah perasaan yang membuncah. Air matanya pun kembali menetes.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Mungkin rasa penasaran Luhan sudah mencapai titik tidak bisa ditoleransi, hingga memberanikan diri bertanya pada pria yang tengah merawat senjata api bagaikan merawat seorang bayi. Tapi Luhan memang sudah betul-betul penasaran. Pasalnya, setelah tidak jadi membunuhnya malam ini, pria itu bahkan memberikannya selimut tebal dan cokelat panas yang uapnya bahkan masih mengepul dalam gelas yang digenggam Luhan.

Apalagi ciuman itu…

"Tuan-"

"Tidur."

Dingin nada Sehun seketika membuat dua bibir Luhan terkatup diam. Bukan karena dia takut jika orang yang duduk disampingnya itu tiba-tiba menarik pelatuk pistol yang digenggam dan memecahkan kepalanya, sama sekali bukan. _Hell,_ bahkan sesungguhnya Luhan lebih siap mati dari pada siapapun yang ada di dunia ini. Hanya saja… ada sesuatu yang mencegah hatinya untuk tidak ingin mati untuk saat ini, meskipun Luhan sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti apa sesuatu itu. Luhan percaya jika itu hanya berasal dari rasa penasarannya saja, tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa rasa penasaran saja belum cukup untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia bungkam.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan ketika merasa ada pergerakan dari pria yang ada disampingnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap pergerakan pria yang saat ini berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya lamat.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membawamu kabur ke Rusia besok." Perintahnya, namun dengan cara bicara yang begitu lembut. Cara bicara yang seperti itu kembali membuat Luhan diam, kali ini karena terkejut. "Kau akan aman." Luhan masih diam ketika pria itu mencium kening dan bibirnya bergantian setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang harusnya membuat hatinya tenang. Luhan memang belum pernah menerima ciuman dibibir sebelum dengan pria ini, tapi ia tahu jika ciuman yang baru saja menyapa bibirnya adalah bentuk rasa sayang. "Dan, Luhan…" Pria itu sekali lagi bicara, dan Luhan sekali lagi mendongak, menanti lanjutan kalimat. "Namaku Sehun."

.

.

.

Sehun masih terjaga, tangan kanannya mengusap lembut surai legam laki-laki yang tidur dengan begitu tenang di sampingnya. Sehun hanya melihat laki-laki itu secara langsung hari ini, namun pesonanya telah membuat Sehun takluk dalam hitungan detik. Mungkin dia hanya sekedar mengerti Luhan sebagai mangsa yang harus dia bunuh karena telah menjadi anak haram pria yang menyewanya. Tapi Sehun yakin jika dia tidak akan menyesal jika harus mengerti laki-laki itu lebih jauh.

Sehun ingin mengisi hari-harinya yang akan datang dengan Luhan didalamnya.

Sehun tahu jika seorang pembunuh sepertinya tidak boleh memiliki perasaan terhadap si mangsa. Itu adalah aturan dasar yang tidak terucap. Namun untuk Luhan, dia akan membuat pengecualian.

.

 **FIN**

 **Ps;** Cerita-cerita yang saya posting di sini mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di salah satu OA HunHan di line, itu memang saya, ya. Jadi saya ga plagiat atau mengolah cerita milik orang karena ini punya saya sendiri xD

Tapi, jika menemukan cerita ini di tempat lain selain kedua tempat tersebut (dan blog pribadi saya), maka bisa dipastikan itu plagiat, ya! xD


	3. Where Your Heart Belongs

**03:** _Where Your Heart Belongs_

.

 _PG-17 for some reasons._

.

.

Entahlah, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hatinya tetap berdebar untuk laki-laki yang hanya menganggapnya hiasan rumah. Mungkin karena dia memang tulus mencintai laki-laki itu, atau dia hanya terlalu buta untuk sadar jika laki-laki itu tidak pernah melihatnya.

.

Tiga tahun.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka menikah, tinggal satu rumah dan menjalani hal-hal bersama. Tiga tahun pula Luhan harus menghela napas panjang setiap harinya ketika mendapati Sehun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan pakaian yang menguarkan aroma parfum wanita. Tiga tahun, tiga tahun mereka berada dalam ikatan pernikahan yang hanya tertulis di atas kertas tanpa ada cinta yang nyata.

Luhan tidak pernah menyalahkan suaminya. Karena dia tahu, dari awal pernikahan mereka sudah salah.

Adalah Luhan yang menganggap afeksi Sehun dulu kepadanya sebagai sebuah cinta sehingga membuatnya mengambil keputusan sepihak agar keduanya menikah. Luhan tahu, Sehun tidak akan mampu menolak permintaannya. Posisinya sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat ayah Sehun bekerja membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Luhan memang naif.

Dulu dia tidak tahu jika afeksi itu hanya sebuah rasa hormat.

Tapi semuanya telah terlambat.

.

.

Menekuk kakinya yang terbungkus selimut, Luhan menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak Sehun. Sudah hampir satu minggu Sehun tidak pulang dan Luhan terlalu takut untuk menghubungi laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu.

Ketakutan Luhan bukan tidak beralasan. Seminggu sebelum Sehun menghilang, keduanya memang sempat mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Diawali dari Luhan yang mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Sehun tentang bagaimana mereka seharusnya berumah tangga, hingga berakhir dengan amarah Sehun yang meluap karena dia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu.

Luhan tetap mencoba untuk bersikap tenang menghadapi Sehun. Namun tetap saja, Sehun tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya. Hingga akhirnya, ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sehun, laki-laki itu bereaksi dengan membanting sarapannya dan berkata 'aku paling membenci kata-kata itu, terutama jika itu keluar dari mulutmu' dan lantas pergi.

Sekelebat ingatan itu membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu..." Luhan bergumam lirih. "Tiga tahun... tiga tahun aku telah berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku... tapi aku rasa semua itu masih belum cukup." Luhan tersenyum getir. "Aku rindu menyiapkan sarapanmu, aku rindu membenarkan dasimu... aku-"

Bibir Luhan bergetar, tidak sanggup melanjutkan monolognya. Sekali lagi dihelanya napas panjang, ditatapnya lagi layar ponselnya dan ditekannya tombol hijau setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk menghubungi sang suami. Karena bagaimana pun Sehun telah menyakitinya, dia tidak ingin pernikahan mereka berakhir.

"Seh-"

Ucapan Luhan tertahan diujung lidah. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara desahan yang bersahut-sahutan antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Dia juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara perempuan itu mendesahkan nama Sehun dan lantas berteriak kencang.

Luhan dengan segera menutup sambungan telponnya.

Sepuluh menit Luhan lalui dengan pikiran yang kacau. Dia memang tahu jika Sehun bermain dengan banyak wanita, namun tetap saja, mengetahui langsung seperti ini membuat hatinya terluka.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan menghela napas. Kali ini dia kembali mengambil ponselnya, namun hanya untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat.

'Aku merindukanmu,'

'Apa kau juga membenci kalimat itu?'

Bibir bawah tergigit, Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar mereka untuk menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh tepat setelah pesannya terkirim. Helaan napas kembali ia keluarkan, lantas ponselnya kembali ia tatap saat satu pesan dari Sehun terpampang dilayar.

'Jemput aku di Luxe.'

.

.

Hening.

Lima belas menit perjalanan mereka hanya dilalui dengan keheningan. Hingga kemudian, Sehun menepikan mobil mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sulit.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sehun setelah sekian lama.

Luhan terlihat kebingungan. "Melakukan apa?"

"Menungguku, mencintaiku, menikahiku dan bahkan kau diam saja ketika aku menyakitimu. Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua?!" Bentak Sehun, kali ini dengan tangan yang memukul kemudi dengan keras.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Luhan menjawab tenang. Mata beningnya menatap manik mata Sehun yang tidak bisa dia artikan.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Dia hanya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium laki-laki itu dengan penuh, seolah-olah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Luhan terkejut, tentu. Selama tiga tahun mereka menikah, Sehun hanya pernah menyentuhnya satu kali. Itu saja dalam keadaan mabuk. Namun kali ini Sehun menciumnya dalam keadaan sadar, Luhan yakin, karena bau alkohol sama sekali tidak tercium. Namun pikiran Luhan dengan cepat teralihkan oleh ciuman Sehun yang semakin menuntut sehingga dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun.

Cukup lama Sehun mencium Luhan hingga akhirnya Sehun menghakhirinya lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa diam, masih berusaha untuk mengolah perlakuan Sehun yang tidak biasa ke dalam otaknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki bodoh yang pengecut." Sehun mulai berbicara, pelukannya kepada Luhan semakin mengerat.

"Sehun-"

"Ssh," Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dan mencium kepala laki-laki itu. "Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini, Luhan... Aku hanya takut mengakui kalau aku mencintaimu. Sekian tahun aku hidup dengan kepercayaan bahwa aku menyukai wanita, harus terpatahkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Aku takut, dan aku bodoh. Aku takut dengan penilaian orang-orang sekitar, aku takut dengan cemooh yang dilontarkan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal telah menyakiti orang yang seharusnya ku jaga, orang yang tidak peduli aku seperti apa... aku telah menyakitimu."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari dirinya dan menatap laki-laki itu lekat. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca ketika melihat betapa tulusnya mata itu menatapnya. "Hun-ah,"

Sehun tersenyum, ditangkupnya pipi Luhan dan diciumnya kening laki-laki itu sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

INSPIRED BY WINDEER'S FANARTS HWHW


	4. Train

**04 –** _Train_

 _._

 _._

"Sial," Luhan mengumpat kecil. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang nyata ketika melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Luhan sama sekali tidak suka dengan fakta itu karena dia harus menaiki kereta untuk pulang.

Semua kekesalan Luhan berawal dari panggilan mendadak dosen pembimbingnya yang mengatakan Luhan harus menghadapnya hari ini karena sebulan ke depan beliau ada acara di luar kota. Luhan, yang mau tidak mau harus menurut karena ingin cepat lulus pun pada akhirnya pergi ke kampus untuk melakukan bimbingan yang baru berakhir pukul sepuluh. Meskipun Luhan harus bersyukur karena dosennya ini banyak membantunya, namun Luhan tetaplah kesal karena dia paling tidak suka jika harus berada di luar rumah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam.

Luhan mudah terkena perasaan paranoid dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat ini dia tengah menaiki kereta yang masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi akan sampai ke stasiun dekat tempat tinggalnya. Gerbong yang sepi membuat perasaannya semakin resah.

Merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, Luhan berniat untuk memejamkan mata jika saja tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan sempat berjengit kaget dan melihat ke samping, ditemukannya seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya memberikan sebuah senyum yang mengisyaratkan sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Maaf," dan laki-laki itu benar-benar meminta maaf. "Sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk kikuk dan laki-laki itu pun kembali meminta maaf sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh Sehun," ungkapnya, mengenalkan diri.

Luhan membalas uluran tangan Sehun dan sedikit membalas senyum laki-laki itu. "Luhan."

"Luhan?" Sehun mengulang nama itu dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Nama yang indah." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih," ujar Luhan sedikit pelan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pipinya merona malu.

Sehun secara mengejutkan mencubit pipi Luhan dan tertawa kecil. "Kau menggemaskan."

Mata Luhan sedikit membelalak, namun dengan segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Sehun pun kembali tertawa dan tawa itu lantas menular kepada Luhan yang hatinya kini tidak lagi dirubung oleh rasa tidak nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mahasiswa?" Sehun kembali bertanya setelah memperhatikan penampilan Luhan.

"Iya," Luhan membenarkan. "Aku baru saja pulang dari bimbingan."

"Ah, tahun akhir kalau begitu." Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang kembali mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu," lanjutnya. "Aku pernah mendengar kisah seorang mahasiswa akhir yang bunuh diri karena dosennya mempersulitnya untuk lulus. Dosenmu tidak begitu 'kan, Lu?"

Luhan sempat terkejut hingga matanya membola namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Nakashima Sensei malah banyak membantuku meskipun terkadang aku sebal dengan beliau karena beliau memang orang yang sibuk. Tapi secara keseluruhan beliau membimbingku dengan begitu baik."

"Baguslah," Sehun menanggapi. "Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti mahasiswa itu. Dia pasti pasti menyesal karena gegabah mengakhiri hidup."

Luhan menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum.

Begitulah awalnya percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan di mulai. Luhan kemudian mempelajari jika Sehun juga merupakan siswa tingkat akhir dan juga menempuh ilmu di universitas yang sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, Sehun mengambil jurusan arsitektur, sedangkan dirinya mengambil jurusan Bahasa Jepang. Pembicaraan itu berlanjut hingga tahap bertukar nomor telepon dan Sehun bahkan berjanji untuk menelponnya ketika Luhan telah sampai di rumah.

Luhan, meskipun tidak mengungkapkannya, tapi dia sesungguhnya sangat menantikan hal itu.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu bahagia? Biasanya kau sudah pias jika pulang diatas jam sepuluh." Pertanyaan Baekhyun menyambut Luhan yang baru menginjakkan kaki di apartmen yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyenangkan," ungkapnya dan tanpa sadar pipinya kembali merona dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai menggoda Luhan. "Apa dia tampan?"

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu dan lantas menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. "Sangat," ungkapnya sambil kembali mengingat sosok Sehun. "Aku rasa dia orang paling tampan yang pernah ku temui dan kau tahu, dia satu kampus dengan kita."

Baekhyun mendekatkan diri kepada Luhan. "Boleh aku tahu namanya?" Mendengar itu, Luhan menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan lantas memicing. "Aku tidak akan menggodanya, Lu. Sungguh, aku sudah punya Chanyeol jadi kau tenang saja."

"Benar kau tidak akan menggodanya jika kau tahu dia?" Luhan memastikan dan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Setelah yakin, Luhan lantas memberitahukan nama laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi. "Namanya Oh Sehun." Ucapanya, kemudian kembali merona malu.

Hening, tidak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun sehingga Luhan mulai merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Baek-"

"Kau tidak salah sebut nama?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Luhan sedangkan alis Luhan bertaut. "Benar namanya Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengagguk meskipun keningnya masih mengernyit.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Luhan, apa Oh Sehun yang kau maksud ini mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya.

Luhan mengagguk kembali. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Astaga, Luhan!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. "Oh Sehun yang itu sudah meninggal satu minggu yang lalu!"

"Apa?!"

"Dia bunuh diri di kereta dengan meminum racun. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa itu karena oleh dosennya dia dipersulit untuk lulus dan sekarang dosen pembimbingnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi berat akibat terus dihantui rasa bersalah dan seringkali berhalusinasi jika Sehun datang kepadanya meminta bimbingan."

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel Luhan berdering dan nama Oh Sehun terpampang jelas dilayar sebagai pengirim pesan. Baekhyun, yang juga melihatnya mulai dilanda ketakutan hebat —hampir menangis. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut meskipun dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Luhan menelan ludah, lantas mulai membaca perlahan pesan yang dikirimkan Oh Sehun kepadanya.

'Aku tahu saat ini kau sudah tahu siapa aku, Luhan. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tulus saat aku mengatakan jika aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku.'

.

.

.

FIN.


	5. Terbiasa

**05** – Terbiasa

.

.

 _Note; a bit teenlit-like story._

.

.

Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja. Bisa dari pandangan pertama, bisa juga karena terbiasa. Sehun sudah seringkali mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama, entah itu pada anjingnya –Vivi, pada kakak tingkat yang dua bulan lalu lulus –Donghae, atau jatuh cintanya dia ke _choco bubble tea_ hanya karena warnanya yang cokelat.

Intinya, hati Sehun itu sudah silih berganti dimiliki oleh apa yang sanggup membuatnya tertarik hanya dengan satu kali melihat.

Tapi, dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini Sehun _galau._ Pasalnya kali ini cintanya tidak datang karena terpesona dalam satu kali kedipan mata. Tapi karena sudah sangat terbiasa bersama dengan sosok itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak merasa lengkap jika tidak melihat orang itu barang sehari saja. Jika dianalogikan, satu hari tanpa Luhan itu sama dengan makan lalapan pecel lele tanpa sambal. Tidak lengkap, hambar.

Karena kenikmatan yang hakiki belum tercapai.

Pokoknya, dalam satu hari harus ada satu Luhan yang menjadi penyempurna.

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat satu pepatah yang berasal dari Jawa _'kawiting tresno jalaran songko kulino'_ –cinta itu awalnya karena terbiasa. Pepatah yang sungguh tepat sasaran. Sehun sendiri meyakini jika banyak pasangan yang menjalin kasih karena ini. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan adalah, apakah Luhan juga _tresno_ ke dia karena terbiasa bersamanya? Sehun takut cinta sepihak, tapi lebih takut lagi jika dosis satu hari satu Luhan-nya tidak ada lagi.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas melalui mulut untuk menghilangkan gugup. Padahal dia sudah biasa menjemput Luhan di depan kelasnya, tapi kenapa kali ini dia _deg-degan_ sendiri? Ini bukan seperti dia baru mengenal Luhan dan mulai PDKT – _hell,_ dia bahkan telah mengenal laki-laki itu dari SMA. Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya perasaannya baru tumbuh setelah hampir tujuh tahun mengenal Luhan?

Hati sialan.

"—Hun!"

"Hah?" Sehun mengedipkan mata, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat laki-laki yang baru mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang.

Ujung bibir Luhan tertarik datar, matanya menatap malas si _sahabat_ yang sepertinya melamun saat dia berceloteh tadi. "Katanya kamu mau ngajak aku nonton, jadi _nggak_?

"O-oh itu," tanggap Sehun gugup. "Jadi _kok._ Kita berangkat sekarang, ya? Aku malas antre tiket."

 _Smooth escape,_ Oh Sehun _. Very nice._

Luhan sumringah, digandengnya tangan Sehun seperti anak kera dan diseretnya si lelaki jangkung antusias. "Ayo!" –tanpa mempedulikan hati Sehun yang saking _dugeun-dugeun-_ nya seakan mau copot saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tiket sudah didapat, tapi Sehun dan Luhan masih harus menunggu sekitar dua jam sebelum film diputar. Keduanya lantas memilih untuk menunggu di _food court_ , sekalian memberi makan cacing-cacing perut yang sudah menggeliat tak nyaman. Sehun tentu memilih makanan favoritnya –pecel lele dengan sambal terasi, sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih untuk membeli nasi goreng karena malas cuci tangan.

Kenikmatan hakiki yang Sehun rasakan harus sedikit terganggu saat Luhan menyenggol lengannya dengan siku. Kening Sehun mengernyit, menanyakan secara tidak langsung lewat isyarat.

Luhan menggerakkan dagunya, alisnya dinaikkan dengan mata yang melirik ke arah yang dimaksud. Sehun pun mengikuti, dia melihat dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Chanyeol sedang mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir.

 _Dasar pasangan tanpa kontrol hormon._

"Kenapa?" Sehun pada akhirnya bertanya, karena sejujurnya dia tidak menemukan hal aneh –selain kurangnya pengendalian diri- yang membuat Luhan mengharuskannya untuk melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bukannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sahabat, ya? Kenapa tingkah mereka romantis sekali?" Luhan bertanya, lalu kembali menatap tingkah dua orang yang saling menggelitik seolah dunia hanya berisi mereka berdua, yang lain hanya hologram. "Apa jangan-jangan mereka _friend with benefits_ , ya?"

Giliran Sehun yang menepuk jidatnya secara imajiner di kepala. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang ini _sih?_ Apa masih kurang jelas tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk membuat Luhan menarik kesimpulan yang lebih positif? "Kurang-kurangilah bacaan fanfiksi dewasamu itu, nanti otak kamu jadi semakin tidak beres."

"Tapi kenapa-"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pacaran," potong Sehun malas, lantas melanjutkan makannya dan lebih fokus menikmati ekor lele dari pada melihat laki-laki yang dengan imutnya merengut di sebelah. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah memendam perasaan satu sama lain sejak lama, ya kalau istilah _mainstream_ -nya _sih_ sahabat jadi cinta. Memang terkadang terlalu terbiasa dengan seseorang akan membuat perasaan lain tumbuh tanpa disadari, _sih_. Jadi aku tidak terkejut dengan hubungan mereka." Lanjutnya, masih dengan khidmat menikmati makanannya.

"Ohhhh…." Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kalau kamu ada perasaan lain ga sama aku?"

"Ada."

Sehun masih santai menyuap nasi ke mulutnya sebelum menyadari jika jawaban yang ia lontarkan barusan secara tidak langsung mengungkap jika dia menyukai Luhan. Matanya membeliak, kunyahannya berhenti dan dia langsung menoleh ke Luhan masih dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dilihatnya Luhan hanya mengangguk dan dengan santainya menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng ke mulut mungilnya –seolah jawaban Sehun tidak pernah ada.

"Lu-"

"Bagus _deh,_ aku pikir cuma aku sendiri yang selama ini suka kamu. Berarti mulai hari ini kita resmi jadian, ya." Potong Luhan, ekspresinya masih terlihat biasa saja meskipun pipinya perlahan menunjukkan rona merah yang menawan.

Sehun, disisi lain masih terpaku karena terkejut. Namun, saat maksud kalimat Luhan sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik –terlalu- lebar hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti om-om yang suka daun muda seperti Luhan.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe."

"Diam kamu."

.

.

FIN

Happy 3rd year anniversary of Sehun's ig update 'Lu'! Lu = Love You 3


	6. Si Jutek

**06** – Si Jutek

.

.

 _Note; a bit teenlit-like story._

.

.

Punya wajah tampan nan proporsi tubuh yang tinggi, membuat Oh Sehun yang usianya masih lima belas tahun sudah ahli dalam bertingkah _songong._ Kelakuannya yang selalu jutek dan _sok_ jagoan membuat bocah yang baru duduk di kelas tiga SMP itu terkenal bahkan hingga ke SMA sebelah.

Punya penggemar? Jelas. Dia memiliki segala kriteria bocah badung ganteng yang umum digandrungi remaja labil. _Haters?_ Sepertinya yang ini tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Hampir setiap bocah lelaki dikisaran usianya pasti membecinya karena kalah pamor. Tapi _toh_ Sehun cuek saja. Kebencian mereka terhadap dirinya tidak akan mengurangi kadar gantengnya barang sedikitpun.

Tapi tenang saja, sekalipun Sehun itu orang paling jutek nan paling bermuka tembok sedunia, dia masih punya teman sekalipun itu dari SMA sebelah. Kak Jongin, Kak Chanyeol dan Kak Luhan. Ke-empatnya sudah akrab sedari kecil karena mereka bertetangga. Namun sudah tiga tahun Kak Luhan pindah rumah sehingga frekuensi pertemuan mereka jadi berkurang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kak Luhan adalah kakak kesayangan Sehun. Selalu baik, selalu perhatian dan bagi Sehun, Kak Luhan adalah yang paling menawan. Apalagi mata itu, Sehun yakin dia betah tidak makan dan tidak minum jika disuruh menatap mata itu seharian.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong masalah Kak Luhan. Sebenarnya, sejak kepindahannya tiga tahun lalu, hubungan antara dia dan Kak Luhan tidak sedekat dulu. Sehun _ngambek_ karena tidak mau ditinggal, tapi Kak Luhan tetap pergi. Jadi sekalipun Kak Luhan tetap menyapanya, Sehun sering terbawa sifat juteknya kala menanggapi.

Seandainya Kak Luhan tidak pernah pergi, pasti mereka berdua bisa jadi….

Ah, sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun!" Lambaian tangan dari sosok yang familiar menyapa Sehun yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Alis Sehun naik sebelah, tapi dia tetap mendekat. "Kak Luhan? Ngapain di sini?" Tanyanya, sambil mengamati sepeda kayuh yang Luhan tumpangi. Sehun masih hafal kalau sepeda itu punya Tante Lu. Karena dulu, mamanya dan mama Kak Luhan hobi bersepeda berdua di hari minggu.

"Mau nganter kamu pulang." Jawabnya enteng, seolah dia tidak pernah melakukan _kesalahan_ kepada Sehun. "Papa kamu tadi nelfon, katanya beliau sibuk dan minta aku buat nganterin kamu pulang." Jelasnya, setelah melihat Sehun masih enggan mengubah ekspresi juteknya.

"Ga mau," singkat dan dingin, jawaban yang khas sekali dari seorang Oh Sehun. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik ojek." Tukasnya, lantas melangkah pergi.

Dengan sigap, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun sebelum anak itu melangkah lebih jauh. "Sehun," Luhan memanggil namanya halus, namun cukup untuk membuat Sehun menghentikan langkah. "Ayo pulang sama kakak, kakak dikasih amanah sama papa kamu _lho_ ini, jadi kakak harus bertanggung jawab. Mau, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Awal dari keadaan mereka saat ini.

Sehun yang duduk di belakang dengan dua tangan yang memegangi pinggang Luhan yang mengayuh sepeda di depan. Beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam, hingga Luhan adalah yang pertama yang mencairkan kediaman mereka.

"Hun, aku boleh ngomong jujur ga?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Emang Kak Luhan pernah bohong sama aku?"

"Sedikit," Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun dari bahunya. "Aku bohong soal papa kamu tadi, sebetulnya _sih,_ aku sendiri yang pengen nganter kamu pulang. Haha." Tawanya canggung.

Sehun diam, tidak memberi tanggapan apapun atas pengakuan Luhan.

"Hun?"

"Emang Kak Luhan ngapain kok mau nganter aku pulang? Aku 'kan judes sama kakak. Kakak ga takut apa ku judesin terus?" Ungkapnya, sedikit heran. Pasalnya, sekalipun sebenarnya Luhan adalah kakak kesukaan Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak luput terkena imbas dari sifat judesnya –terutama setelah Luhan pindah rumah.

"Ya takut, _sih._ " Luhan mengaku. "…takut naksir kamu." Lanjutnya tidak terduga, yang selanjutnya diiringi oleh tawa renyahnya yang halus.

Mata Sehun membeliak, kurang percaya dengan pendengarannya. Dia takut salah menangkap karena telinganya agak-agak eror karena terlalu sering tersumbat _headset._ "Hah? Kok bisa? Aku 'kan judes…" Ungkapnya, memilih untuk tetap _pede_ dan yakin kalau pendengarannya seratus persen benar _._

"Ya gimana, ya…" Luhan menghentikan sepedanya tiba-tiba, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Sehun yang masih memberikan tatapan judes nan tidak tertariknya. "Yang judes itu malah yang bikin gemes."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 _Ngomong-ngomong, jangan bilang Kak Luhan kalau setelahnya Sehun merona parah, ya._

 **.**

 **.**

Inspired by _siluetstrip_ on Instagram! (Dan juga _paksaan_ dari salah satu sesepuh di ffn-_-)


	7. Puppy Love

**07 –** _ **Puppy Love**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kid!HunHan _(basically inspired by 'Through the Years' by Rosavine)_

 **.**

 **.**

Enam tahun Sehun adalah anak yang sulit untuk meleburkan dirinya di dalam lingkaran pertemanan. Sekalipun sudah satu bulan lebih dia memasuki sekolah dasar, dia masih belum memiliki satu teman pun. Bahkan, dia menyendirikan dirinya dengan duduk di belakang tanpa adanya teman sebangku. Setidaknya itu bertahan sampai murid pindahan yang memiliki kepribadian seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dirinya datang dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya untuk pertama kali.

"Halo, Sehun! Namaku Luhan!"

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan mungil Luhan, menatap anak itu dan mengucapkan 'Sehun' dengan lirih. Matanya bergerak resah, bingung bagaimana dia harus bersikap selanjutnya. Tapi teriakan Luhan membuatnya kembali menatap bocah yang saat ini tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Wah! Sehun masih cadel!" Ujarnya, lalu terkikik.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, lantas menunduk dan memainkan jarinya yang tak lagi menggenggam tangan Luhan. Bibirnya sedikit maju dan bergetar, terlihat seperti akan menangis. Ketidaksempurnaannya dalam pelafalan huruf 's' adalah salah satu alasannya takut membuat teman. Sehun takut diejek. Tapi kini ketakutannya malah menjadi kenyataan.

"Sehun menggemaskan!"

Kalimat Luhan selanjutnya membuat Sehun menoleh ke samping, melihat bocah yang telah duduk di bangku yang sempat kosong.

"Menggemaskan?" Sehun mengulangi, masih dengan suara lirih karena takut kembali diejek untuk yang kedua kali.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Senyumnya makin melebar dan bahkan dia berani untuk mencubit pipi Sehun yang belum pernah dicubit oleh siapapun. "Iya, seperti bayi. Luhan suka!"

Sehun malu, hingga merona. Diliriknya lagi Luhan yang masih memberinya senyuman lebar. Ingin Sehun membalas senyuman itu, tapi dia tidak terbiasa untuk tersenyum. Namun, satu yang Sehun yakini dari Luhan, Sehun bersumpah jika dia melihat bintang yang gemerlapan di mata Luhan yang jernih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Terhitung sudah memasuki bulan ke-enam Luhan datang dan memberi sedikit warna dalam hidup Sehun yang sebelumnya suram. Tanpa disangka, keduanya menjadi teman yang sangat dekat, sekalipun Sehun belum bisa membalas setiap senyuman yang Luhan berikan kepadanya.

Selama enam bulan itu juga, Sehun belajar bahwa Luhan adalah anak yang _sangat_ aktif namun juga sangat ceroboh. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Sehun menangkap Luhan yang hampir jatuh agar bocah itu tidak terluka. Bahkan, bocah itu sering tersandung _angin._ Tapi, seceroboh apapun bocah yang selalu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya itu, Sehun akan tetap berada disampingnya.

Hal lain yang Sehun pelajari tentang Luhan adalah; bocah itu sangat menggilai es krim. Sehun yakin jika bocah itu bisa saja memakan es krim setiap hari jika seandainya Mama Lu tidak melarangnya untuk hanya mengkonsumsi dua kali dalam seminggu. Sehun pun hafal, jadwal Luhan memakan es krim adalah hari Jumat dan Minggu. Dan kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang berarti keduanya akan bertemu di taman bermain dan membeli es krim bersama seperti biasa.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk membeli es krim cokelat hari ini, karena Luhan juga telah belajar jika cokelat adalah kesukaan Sehun dan dia ingin melihat Sehun bahagia sekalipun bocah yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu tidak menunjukkannya lewat ekspresi. Setidaknya Luhan bisa melihat itu dari bagaimana lahapnya Sehun menyantap es krim. Karena terlalu fokus melihat Sehun, Luhan kembali tersandung dan kali ini dia jatuh. Sehun yang terkejut pun sontak menolong temannya yang mengerucutkan bibir karena jatuh di atas es krimnya dan membuat wajahnya terlumuri oleh makanan manis itu.

Tanpa diduga Sehun tertawa hingga terbahak. Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana mata Sehun membentuk bulan sabit yang menawan dan Luhan seketika lupa akan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa lagi memakan es krim. Luhan ikut tergelak setelahnya, dengan jahil dia mengoleskan es krim yang melumuri wajahnya di wajah Sehun. Dan secara mengejutkan, Sehun tidak marah, bocah itu semakin tertawa dan keduanya pun saling _melukis_ wajah satu sama lain dengan es krim.

Gelak tawa mereka akhirnya berhenti setelah beberapa saat. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling memberikan senyuman lebar. Tanpa sadar Luhan berjinjit dan memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup pipi Sehun yang penuh es krim dan kembali memberikan bocah itu senyuman manis.

"Luhan suka Sehun yang senyum! Tampan!"

Hari itu, dua hati yang masih murni berdebar untuk satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	8. Knock Knock

**08 –** _ **Knock Knock**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tersenyum, Sehun mengawasi bagaimana anjing putihnya berlari kesana-kemari mengejar mainan yang baru Sehun belikan untuknya. Binatang itu nampak senang, ekornya berkibas cepat dan beberapa kali menggonggong. Saat giginya berhasil menggigit mainan berbentuk tikus yang dikejarnya, Vivi –si anjing putih dengan bahagia membawa mainan itu ke pemiliknya.

Sehun menerimanya dengan senyum. Diusapnya bulu-bulu Vivi yang halus dan diciumnya kepala anjingnya dengan sayang. Kemudian, dia kembali melepaskan mainan itu agar kembali dikejar oleh Vivi. Sehun tersenyum lagi, Vivi adalah pelipur laranya yang tidak kentara, yang tersembunyi dibalik mata bulan sabitnya saat tersenyum kepada penggemar dan anggota grupnya.

Lara yang masih perih seolah luka baru yang menganga.

 **.**

 **.**

Hening menyapa saat Vivi akhirnya terlelap. Anjing itu terlihat Lelah dan Sehun lantas menidurkannya diatas sofa dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh. Diusap dan diciumnya lagi kepala Vivi, seperti seorang ayah yang tengah memastikan jika bayinya benar-benar terlelap.

Desahan halus keluar tiba-tiba dari bibir Sehun. Keheningan ini membuatnya sesak. Sehun sedikit menyesal karena telah memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartmen minimalis yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu.

 _Knock knock._

Ketukan pintu menyapa, menghentikan keheningan yang ada dan membuat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Sehun tidak pernah menyalakan interkom, pun tidak memasang bel untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada fans yang mengetahui jika itu adalah rumahnya. Sehun lantas berdeham, mengubah suaranya agar sedikit berubah –lagi-lagi untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan," sahut suara dari luar.

Sehun terdiam.

Suara itu, Sehun sangat mengenalnya. Suara yang dulu sering mengalun indah ditelinganya untuk menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Suara yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tersenyum tulus dan menatap sayang ke sang pemilik. Suara yang sering dimimpikan Sehun untuk terdengar lagi. Namun Sehun adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati, untuk memastikan jika dia memang tidak salah, dia akhirnya kembali memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Luhan, orang yang kau cintai." Jawaban yang sama, hanya kali ini ditambah dengan pendeskripsian diri.

Sayangnya jawaban itu malah membuat Sehun tersenyum getir, dia lantas mengehela napas panjang sejenak dan menimpali. "Dan juga orang yang meninggalkanku sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 _Inspired by relatablehunhan's tweet!_


	9. Love Actually

**09 –** _ **Love Actually**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _This is Avatar The Last Airbender!AU (sort of) and basically inspired by Sozin x Roku in their younger days xD_

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Pangeran dan anak bangsawan, persahabatan yang terjalin antara Sehun dan Luhan sudah dikenal umum oleh masyarakat Negara Api. Keduanya berparas rupawan, dan juga seorang pengendali yang handal. Mereka mengendalikan api seolah mengendalikan hembusan napas saat bertapa; begitu teratur, tenang namun tetap tepat sasaran.

Banyak yang beranggapan jika keduanya menjadi begitu dekat karena latar belakang keluarga. Memang itu ada benarnya, namun sebenarnya persahabatan mereka lebih dari itu. Tidak ada yang mampu mengerti mereka lebih baik dari satu sama lain. Bahkan, Luhan mampu mengerti apa yang membebani pikiran Sehun meskipun pangeran tersebut hanya diam.

Keduanya bahkan berbagi hari ulang tahun. Bukan karena mereka lahir di hari yang sama, namun karena hari lahir mereka yang berdekatan sehingga keduanya memilih jalan tengah untuk merayakannya bersama.

Termasuk hari ini.

Aula istana Negara Api telah dipenuhi oleh masyarakat yang memberikan harapan pada Sehun dan Luhan yang merayakan ulang tahun ke-enam belas ketika fokus mereka harus disita oleh lima pendeta penjaga kuil Avatar yang tiba-tiba masuk dan membungkuk hormat. Sehun, sebagai pangeran menginisiasikan diri untuk mendekat dan bertanya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kepala pendeta –Kuzon, menggeleng. Pria itu membungkuk sekali lagi lalu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. "Tidak, Pangeran. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuat kalian datang ke istana?"

Kuzon membungkuk sekali lagi, jenggot putihnya menjuntai seiring dengan pergerakannya. Mata tuanya kembali menatap Sang Pangeran, namun segera mengalihkannya untuk melihat Luhan yang hanya diam menyaksikan. "Maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mengumumkan identitas baru Sang Avatar," jelasnya. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami untuk melayani Anda, Avatar Luhan." Sambungnya, yang disertai dengan melakukan sujud yang diikuti oleh orang-orang yang hadir.

Mata Luhan membola, begitupun Sehun. Luhan terlihat kikuk, bingung menanggapi segala kehormatan yang ia terima. Termasuk dari sahabatnya yang berlutut dengan kepala menunduk.

Tapi satu yang Luhan tahu, mulai hari ini dia tidak akan lagi menjadi Luhan si anak bangsawan dan sahabat Pangeran Sehun. Dia akan menjadi lebih dari itu, dia akan menjadi Avatar Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pergi besok?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang berada dihadapannya dan memberikan senyuman tipis. Anggukan adalah jawaban yang ia berikan dan Sehun memegangi bahunya sebelum duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, orang yang selama ini paling dekat denganku adalah Sang Avatar." Sehun berujar, lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas, lalu ikut merebahkan diri dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sehun. "Aku pun tidak menyangka." Timpalnya, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan terbebani. Kerutan yang cukup kentara timbul didahinya dan Sehun tersenyum kecil saat menyadari itu.

"Hei," Sehun meyentuh hidung Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau adalah calon pengendali hebat dengan tanggung jawab yang besar. Lebih besar dari pada aku yang nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin sebuah negara. Tapi aku percaya kau mampu. Kau selalu membuatku kagum, Luhan. Dan aku yakin saat kau sudah menjadi Avatar sepenuhnya, kau akan membuatku kagum sekali lagi." Ungkapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau terlalu memuji, Sehun… Aku tidak sehebat itu." Sangkalnya, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuh dan membuatnya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Masih dengan senyum yang enggan meninggalkan wajah, Sehun lantas mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menyentuh pipi Luhan perlahan. _"Believe me, you are…"_

"Sehun,"

Satu kecupan dibibir membungkam Luhan. "Aku sangat mengenal orang yang aku cintai dan aku tidak akan salah," kening Luhan adalah tempat selanjutnya bagi Sehun untuk mendaratkan bibir. Lalu, Sang Pangeran mendudukkan dirinya yang diikuti oleh Luhan, merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Dua gelang berbahan emas putih yang mampu membuat Luhan tertegun.

"Berapa tahun kau akan berlatih untuk menguasai tiga elemen lainnya?" Sehun menatap tepat ke dalam mata Luhan saat bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi para pendeta mengatakan mungkin sekitar tiga hingga empat tahun." Mata Luhan tidak lepas dari gelang yang masih berada di tangan Sehun saat menjawab.

" _Then this will be our promise bracelet,_ " Sehun memasangkan satu gelang di tangan kiri Luhan dan satu gelang di tangannya sendiri, lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan kembali menatap tepat ke dalam mata beningnya. _"Promise me that you will come back, and I will promise you that I will always be waiting for you…"_

Bibir Sehun kembali meraih bibir Luhan dengan kecupan lembut, serta kedua mata yang terpejam dengan jemari yang saling bertaut.

Keduanya saling memberikan senyum saat kecupan mereka berakhir, dan kali ini Luhan yang menatap ke dalam mata Sang Pangeran Negara Api.

" _I promise."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	10. Devoted

**10 –** _ **Devoted**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas tahun Luhan adalah Luhan yang harus pindah ke Korea Selatan karena mengikuti pamannya dan ingin belajar mandiri. Baginya, tidak komplet rasanya jika dia tidak jauh dari orang tua sebagai salah satu latihan diri. Dia tidak tahu, jika keputusannya kala itu akan membawanya menemui tetangga yang lambat laun membangun tempat tersendiri di hati kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, namun juga tidak dekat menjadi alasan Luhan untuk mengendarai sepeda kayuh menuju SMA-nya. Saat dia melwati rumah tetangganya, Luhan melihat sesosok remaja seumurannya yang sedang tekun menyiram bunga. Bersikap ramah, Luhan menghentikan laju sepedanya dan menatap remaja yang masih saja fokus membasahi tumbuhan di pekarangan.

"Halo," Luhan menyapa, memberi senyum ramah kepada remaja yang akhirnya memandang dirinya.

Namun, bukan sapaan balik yang dia terima. Dia malah mendapatkan tatapan kaget dan gembor plastik yang terjatuh hingga air didalamnya tumpah. Tidak hanya itu, remaja yang disapa Luhan lari terbirit dan masuk rumah dengan tergesa. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan sapaannya? Atau bahkan, apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

Gagal berteman dengan tetangga ternyata tidak berpengaruh pada lingkar pertemanannya di sekolah. Dia mendapatkan banyak teman baru, juga yang akrab. Salah satunya Jongin, bocah berkulit eksotis yang ternyata tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah pamannya. Hanya berbeda tujuh rumah dari rumah paman Luhan. Keakraban yang terjalin pun meningkat hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Saat keduanya pulang bersama itulah, Luhan teringat akan kejadian yang tadi pagi menimpanya. Insiden bocah terbirit saat dia sapa. Karena Luhan merasa Jongin lebih paham akan keadaan lingkungan yang baru baginya, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Jongin, kau tahu bocah yang tinggal di sebelah rumah pamanku, tidak?"

"Bocah?" Jongin mengulang, dia menatap Luhan yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kita. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, dia sedang menyiram bunga. Saat aku menyapanya, dia kabur begitu saja. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali." Luhan mendengus hingga membuat poninya ikut tertiup ke atas.

"Oh," Jongin sedikit membulatkan mulutnya, terlihat mengerti. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Refleks Luhan menoleh, matanya berbinar mengantisipasi kelanjutan jawaban dari Jongin. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm," Jongin menggumam. "Namanya Sehun." Kali ini bibir Luhan yang membentuk lingkaran kecil dan lantas mengucapkan 'Sehun' dengan lirih. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan dia, Luhan…" Sekali lagi Luhan menatap Jongin, kali ini dengan kening yang mengerut. "Dia itu agak…" Jongin membuat gerakan memutar di samping kepala dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Gila?" Luhan menyuarakan.

"Bukan," Jongin terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dengan ragu dia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan tadi. "Dia autis."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia autis_

Kata-kata Jongin masih terngiang jelas di otak Luhan. Tidak menyangka jika tetangga yang sempat dikiranya tidak sopan adalah penderita autisme. Luhan menjadi merasa bersalah telah berpikir negatif pada sosok yang sepertinya terlihat hangat itu. Luhan menghela napas, menyampingkan tubuhnya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Besok dia akan menyapa lagi dan meminta maaf, meskipun Luhan tidak yakin Sehun akan menerimanya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Sehun!"

Sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencanakan semalam, Luhan kembali menyapa Sehun yang hari ini juga menyiram tanaman di pekarangan seperti kemarin. Reaksi Sehun tidak jauh berbeda. Mata Sehun membeliak, lalu menghindari tatapan Luhan. Namun bocah itu tidak lagi berlari, hanya tangannya tidak berhenti menarik-narik ujung kausnya dan berjalan berputar-putar kecil.

Luhan menganggap itu sebuah kemajuan.

Oleh karena itu dia mendekat, tersenyum untuk Sehun meskipun Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"Sehun, perkenalkan namaku Luhan. Aku tetangga barumu, keponakan Paman Sung." Ujarnya memulai percakapan.

Sehun pun berhenti berjalan berputar. Melihat Luhan sekilas lalu kembali menghindari tatapannya, masih menarik-narik ujung kausnya seperti tadi. Luhan tersenyum kembali, ini kemajuan kedua setelah Sehun tidak kabur darinya.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf karena aku mengagetkamu kemarin. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya ingin menyapa dan berteman denganmu." Luhan berusaha mendekati Sehun dan mencoba agar anak itu menatap dirinya, namun Sehun menghindar.

Luhan tidak memaksa lebih jauh. Baginya, ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah prestasi luar biasa. Oleh karena itu dia mengalah, mencoba mencari topik lain yang sekiranya bisa membangun komunikasi antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Luhan melihat sekeliling, dan menyadari bahwa ada berbagai jenis mawar yang terawat dan tertata apik.

"Kau suka ma-"

"Tidak. Sentuh."

Luhan terkesiap, tangannya yang terjulur akan menyentuh mawar putih ditariknya kembali setelah mendengar suara Sehun. Luhan berbalik, menghadap Sehun yang kini menatapnya takut-takut? Entahlah, Luhan tidak terlalu bisa mengartikan, yang jelas saat ini dia memberikan senyuman untuk remaja yang sepertinya masih enggan berada didekatnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin mengatakan jika bunga-bunga yang kau rawat ini indah sekali, Sehun. Kau hebat."

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali. Bibirnya terbuka dan terkatup menggumamkan kata 'aku' dan 'hebat' berkali-kali. Meskipun dengan suara lirih, Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan itu membuat senyumnya merekah. Merasa cukup dengan pengenalannya dengan Sehun hari ini, Luhan pun mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia harus pergi ke sekolah.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya melihat Luhan yang mengayuh sepedanya pergi. Tapi bagi Luhan, itu berarti lain. Bagi dia, Sehun yang melihatnya pergi adalah Sehun yang mulai menerima kehadirannya. Karena, saat dia menoleh ke belakang untuk sekali lagi melihat, dia mendapati Sehun yang masih melihatnya, dan kali ini tanpa menarik-narik ujung kausnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menduga Sehun menyukai mawar dan dugaannya tepat. Tepat lima hari setelah dia cukup lama bercakap-cakap dengan Sehun yang kemudian diikuti dengan sapaan rutin setiap pagi, Luhan memberikan Sehun hadiah mawar kuning. Remaja itu tampak senang, senyumnya yang baru pertama kali Luhan saksikan merekah. Lebih indah dari pada kelopak mawar kuning yang ia hadiahkan untuk Sehun.

"Kau senang?" Luhan bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, lalu menempatkan mawar itu dibarisan tanaman mawar lainnya dan mengambil gembor plastiknya untuk menyirami. Luhan turut bersuka cita, dia mencoba untuk berdiri di samping Sehun dan secara mengejutkan remaja itu tidak menjauh. Luhan kembali berhasil, dan dia bangga.

"Sehun, kau tahu tidak? Mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan. Itu artinya, kau dan aku sekarang adalah sahabat. Mengerti?"

Sehun menoleh untuk menatap Luhan, berkedip beberapa kali. "Sehun," Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Luhan," kali ini dia menunjuk Luhan tepat di dada. "Sahabat?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Benar!" Luhan bertepuk tangan, lantas mengulangi apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun. "Sehun," Luhan menunjuk dada Sehun. "Luhan," menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Sahabat." Tutupnya, kali ini dengan menautkan kelingking mereka.

Luhan tersenyum untuk Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tersenyum untuk Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedekatan keduanya mulai terjalin. Luhan seringkali membantu Sehun untuk menyirami tanaman saat sore hari karena saat pagi hari, dia tidak memiliki cukup waktu. Persahabatan mereka nyatanya baik-baik saja sekalipun salah satu dari mereka sedikit istimewa. Ya, meskipun Luhan harus dengan sabar memperlakukan Sehun, terutama ketika remaja itu meraung saat apa yang diinginkannya tidak sesuai, Luhan dengan perlahan berusaha mengartikan keinginan Sehun hingga Sehun bisa kembali tersenyum.

Luhan bahagia. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa bertahan merawat Sehun dan anehnya dia merasa bahagia. Terutama jika Sehun tersenyum untuknya, atau ketika Sehun membuatkannya kue yang Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun sangat ahli membuatnya (meskipun harus dengan pengawasan sang ibu agar dapur tidak terlalu berantakan). Luhan jadi teringat apa yang diceritakan ibu Sehun tentang anaknya, Sehun adalah anak yang cerdas dan berbakat dalam membuat kue, ibu Sehun ingin anaknya bisa menjadi seorang _pastry chef_ tapi keadaan Sehun membuat wanita itu tidak yakin.

Sempat terpikir di kepala Luhan bahwa dia akan mengajak Sehun ke Prancis dan tinggal bersama. Di sana Sehun bisa belajar pastry dan Luhan bisa melanjutkan sekolah desain sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi Luhan masih mengusir pemikiran itu, dia masih harus mematangkan rencana jika suatu hari dia memang akan melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang tenang tidak berarti badai tidak akan datang.

Hari itu, hal yang kurang menyenangkan terjadi pada Sehun. Taman bunga mawarnya rusak, tanpa tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang Sehun tahu hanyalah tanaman-tanamannya tidak rusak karena hal yang terjadi secara alamiah, tapi disengaja. Bekas injakan kaki di tangkai dan kelopak mawar yang layu menjadi bukti, dan Sehun menangis keras saat dia mendapatinya.

Sehun bahkan menolak untuk meninggalkan pekarangan sekalipun berkali-kali dibujuk oleh orang tuanya dan Luhan. Dia sudah menangis dari pagi namun dia tidak bisa berhenti. Dia hanya bisa meraung, menangis dan menggaruk-garuk tanah mawarnya yang tidak lagi tertata. Wajahnya merah, matanya sembab dan bibir yang berkali-kali bergumam 'mawar Sehun'. Pelukan dari ibunya tidak ia pedulikan, dia hanya menunjuk-nunjuk mawarnya yang hancur dengan tangisan.

Luhan, yang juga berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Keterbatasan kemampuan berkomunikasi Sehun nyatanya masih menjadi penghalang besar. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan tanah dan berusaha membuat wajah Sehun menatap dirinya.

"Sehun, kita akan menyembuhkan mawar-mawar ini." Bujuknya lembut. Tanpa disangka ternyata bujukan Luhan berhasil. Sehun menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mawar… sembuh?" Ulangnya dengan isakan yang tersisa.

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Iya, mawar-mawar ini akan sembuh, tapi besok karena mereka harus istirahat. Sekarang Sehun istirahat juga, Luhan akan ke sini besok untuk mengobati mawar Sehun, oke?"

Akhirnya anggukan persetujuan ia dapatkan dari Sehun setelah beberapa saat. Ibu Sehun tersenyum, mengecup kepala anaknya dan Luhan bergantian. Mengucapkan terima kasih lirih yang juga diikuti oleh ayah Sehun. Luhan hanya membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan senyuman, karena dia merasa bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya berhasil mengembalikan keceriaan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa kemungkinan besar nanti dia akan melihat senyum Sehun. Dia dan orang tua Sehun telah merencanakan 'penyembuhan mawar', ayah Sehun akan membeli tanaman-tanaman mawar baru dan meletakannya di pekarangan ketika ibu Sehun menjaga anaknya tetap sibuk dengan mengajaknya membuat kue bersama. Dan Luhan, adalah pemain terakhir yang akan menyusun tanaman-tanaman mawar itu bersama Sehun dan menyiraminya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

 **.**

Luhan agak menyesali keinginannya untuk mendengar bel sekolah jika yang ia dapati adalah Jongin dan teman-temannya tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena candaan biasa, namun mentertawakan Jongin yang berhasil merusak mawar-mawar Sehun karena Sehun telah _mencuri_ Luhan darinya.

Luhan, dengan emosi yang tersulut tanpa pikir panjang menghajar Jongin hingga bocah itu tersungkur dengan pipi yang memar. Luhan tidak peduli dia diperhatikan oleh siswa yang melihat, pun tidak peduli dirinya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dan mendapatkan hukuman berupa skors selama tiga hari. Justru dia merasa lega, lega karena dia telah menghajar penyebab kesedihan Sehun kemarin.

Hukuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya asal kebahagiaan Sehun kembali.

Dan untuk Jongin… katakanlah Luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan dia lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sampai di rumah Sehun tepat saat Sehun menata mawar-mawarnya yang 'sembuh'. Senyum Sehun merekah, dan sekali lagi Luhan melihat bahwa senyum Sehun memang lebih indah dari pada kelopak mawar. Hati Luhan berdebar dan ia sadar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil, terlebih saat Sehun melihatnya dan tertawa, lalu menarik dirinya untuk ikut menata tamannya agar seperti sediakala.

Luhan lebih banyak memandang Sehun dari pada membantunya jika dipikir-pikir. Isi kepalanya penuh terisi raut bahagia Sehun saat bocah itu menyirami bunganya. Tanpa Luhan sadari dia mendekat, mengecup pipi Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan reaksi kaget oleh sang pemilik yang berkedip cepat.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika aku jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

"Cinta?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Direngkuhnya Sehun ke dalam pelukan sekalipun bocah itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dan tersenyum lagi ketika dia merasakan jika tangan Sehun merambat perlahan sebelum melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya.

"Ya, Sehun. Cinta." Bisiknya. "Itu artinya kita akan hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap Luhan sedikit bingung dan menunjuk laki-laki itu tepat di dada. "Luhan," lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sehun, bersama?"

Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya mengangguk dan Sehun menjerit senang. Matanya yang melengkung sempurna menandakan jika kebahagiaan itu benar-benar nyata. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, mencoba menghentikan kegirangan bocah itu dan berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium keningnya.

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini… mungkin aku benar-benar akan membawamu ke Prancis dan membiarkanmu membuat kue-kue ternikmat di sana saat aku belajar merancang baju-baju indah untukmu. Apa Sehun mau?"

Sehun, memandang Luhan tanpa ekspresi namun bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup bagi Luhan sebagai jawaban. "Sehun suka membuat kue."

"Aku tahu," Luhan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Sehun. "Sekarang hal yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah meminta izin orang tua-"

"Meminta izin untuk mencuri anakku?" Tanpa disangka ayah Sehun menyahut, beliau keluar dengan ibu Sehun yang bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Paman," Luhan mendadak gugup. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti pencuri sekarang. Terlebih ayah Sehun menatapnya penuh selidik seolah dia telah melakukan kejahatan besar. Tapi kegugupannya hilang saat ayah Sehun tersenyum kepadanya dan memberikan tepukan di bahu.

Ibu Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, wanita itu tersenyum dan berujar lembut. _"You have our blessing,"_ lalu mencium kening Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, kemudian tersenyum kepada Luhan untuk waktu yang lama dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih, Luhan. Bibi tidak bisa menyebutkan apa saja yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuat Bibi merasa begitu bersyukur dengan kehadiranmu. Tapi satu yang pasti, terima kasih telah berada disamping anak kami." Ibu Sehun mengusap pipi anaknya. "Selama ini aku dan ayah Sehun terus dirundung rasa takut, takut jika nanti tidak aka nada orang yang tulus menyayangi Sehun karena keadaannya. Tapi rasa takut kami perlahan hilang saat kau datang. Terima kasih."

Ibu Sehun memberinya pelukan, singkat namun terasa begitu tulus. Orang tua Sehun lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, memberikan waktu berdua baginya dan bagi Sehun yang matanya tidak lepas dari warna warni kelopak mawar yang mekar.

Luhan tersenyum memandang, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun yang masih terlihat tidak terlalu paham dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Atau mungkin yang dipikiran Sehun saat ini hanyalah masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan _menyembuhkan_ mawar-mawar miliknya? Entahlah, Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak bisa memastikan. Tapi apapun itu, apapun yang ada dipikiran Sehun, Luhan akan mencoba untuk memahami dan menuruti.

Karena terhitung sejak hari ini, dia telah mengikrarkan hatinya untuk hanya mencintai manusia istimewa yang tengah ia kecup dibibir.

Hatinya akan akan mencintai Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Saya rasa ini bukan _short story_ jika melihat words-nya yang ternyata membludak hingga tembus 2k+, haha. Anyway jikalau para pembaca memiliki ide atau prompt untuk _next short stories_ bolehlah atuh dituangkan ke saya(?) hahaha. Saya usahakan untuk menulisnya meskipun harus saya kasih _warning_ dulu untuk tidak berekspektasi lebih karena saya masih harus banyak belajar nulis *nyengir canggung*

 _Anyway hope you and enjoy this story! 520 :*_


	11. Toothless

**11 –** _ **Toothless**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kid!HunHan ft. EXO's members_

 _Warn: persiapkan kantong kresek in case para pembaca muntah dengan drabble ini 'o')/_

 **.**

 **.**

Enam tahun Luhan adalah Luhan yang gigi susunya mulai lepas satu-persatu dan membuatnya terlihat layaknya bayi yang belum memiliki gigi, apalagi dua gigi depannya lepas dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Luhan malu, sebab beberapa temannya jahil memanggilnya Luhan si Ompong. Bocah itu jadi irit bicara, juga tidak lagi tersenyum. Tidak mau lagi digoda karena giginya belum tumbuh lagi.

Alasan itu juga kemudian yang membuat Luhan seringkali terlihat cemberut dengan alis yang hampir bertaut, bibir maju dengan pipi gembil yang menggembung lucu. Menggemaskan sebenarnya jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang dewasa, namun bagi teman-teman Luhan, bocah itu jadi menyeramkan. Mereka jadi takut untuk mengajak Luhan bermain karena takut Luhan akan _ngambek_ kepada mereka.

Hanya satu orang yang berani tetap berada di sisi Luhan sekalipun Luhan _tidak lagi sama._ Hanya Sehun, yang dengan santainya tetap berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Luhan. Bocah itu juga dengan santai memakan bekal makanannya dengan Luhan disaat teman-teman lain menghindar. Luhan kecil jadi bingung, sekaligus penasaran!

Jadi, saat keduanya tengah menikmati bekal masing-masing, Luhan dengan nekat bertanya meskipun dia masih malu dengan gigi ompongnya.

"Hun, kamu ga takut sama Luhan seperti teman-teman?"

Sehun melirik, menggeleng lalu memakan telur gulungnya. Saat telur gulung itu sudah berhasil ditelannya, Sehun melihat Luhan yang masih bergeming, menatapnya dengan mata besar penuh ekspektasi. "Kamu lucu, tidak seram. Kenapa harus ditakuti?"

"Tapi teman-teman ga mau main sama Luhan karena Luhan ompong dan jadi seram." Bibir Luhan maju setelah berkata demikian, ungkapan rasa sedih dan juga kecewa. Tapi raut tersebut berubah menjadi terkejut dengan mata yang berkedip cepat saat Sehun mencubit pipinya.

"Teman-teman takut sama Luhan karena Luhan terus cemberut dan ga mau diajak main. Bukan karena Luhan ompong. Teman-teman juga banyak yang mulai ompong seperti Luhan, _kok._ " Sehun memberinya senyuman tipis, sekaligus mengusak surai lembut bocah didepannya.

"Benar?"

"Iya!" Luhan menoleh saat ada suara lain mengiterupsi. Senyum Luhan lantas merekah saat melihat teman-temannya datang, memberinya senyum lantas memeluknya bergantian. Senyum itu bahkan sempat menjadi tawa saat Chanyeol mendekat dan menunjukkan gigi depannya yang baru lepas satu.

"Luhan 'kan teman kita, kalau Luhan ompong kita juga ompong!" Baekhyun menyahut, memeluk Luhan dari samping seperti bayi kanguru.

"Iya! Luhan main lagi ya sama kami!" Jongdae menambahi, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan dan mengayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berair, tapi senyum lebarnya menjadi indikator bahwa itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Tanpa dapat dibendung, Luhan berteriak dan memeluk teman-temannya. "Luhan sayang kalian!"

"Kami juga sayang Luhan!"

Mereka saling berpelukan erat, saling melempar senyum dan tawa. Disitu kemudian Luhan mengerti, bahwa teman-temannya tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan bagaimanapun. Seharusnya Luhan juga mengerti kalau julukan 'Ompong' itu hanya sekedar gurauan semata karena mereka juga akan ompong pada waktunya. Luhan merasa bersalah telah berburuk sangka, namun juga bahagia karena teman-temannya tetap ada disampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, dia tidak ikut berpelukan karena dia lebih suka melihat dari samping. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan memberinya pelukan erat yang diikuti oleh yang lain. Kali ini dia yang menjadi objek pelukan teman-temannya yang selalu menganggapnya bayi karena dia adalah yang termuda.

Dan, Sehun juga tidak dapat menahan hatinya yang menghangat saat Luhan berbisik tepat ditelinga.

"Hun-ah! Luhan paling sayang kamu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir. Sebal dengan tugas yang guru In berikan. Mereka harus menuliskan apa arti cinta! Luhan bahkan tidak tahu cinta itu bagaimana. Guru In hanya mengatakan kalau cinta itu adalah saat dimana mereka paling merasa bahagia.

' _Ada-ada saja.'_ Pikir Luhan sambil menggeleng.

Tidak memiliki ide apapun, Luhan pun melihat sekeliling. Melihat teman-temannya yang dengan tekun menulis namun juga diiringi renyah canda tawa dengan teman sebangku mereka. Lalu Luhan melihat ke teman sebangkunya –Sehun yang tekun menuliskan satu persatu abjad di atas bukunya, sesekali dilihatnya senyum kecil Sehun muncul dan itu selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat akhirnya Luhan bermain kembali dengan teman-temannya.

Rasa bahagia itu muncul kembali.

 _Aha!_ Luhan tahu apa yang harus dia tulis!

 _ **What is Love?**_

 _Love is when you're missing some of your teeth_

 _But you're not afraid to smile_

 _Because you know your friends will still love you_

 _Even though some of you is missing_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 _Inspired by Emma K's writing, she's 6 years old and it was uploaded on 9gag by tuck_dicker69 (please don't mind the username). 520!_


	12. Back to My Arms

**12 –** ** _Back to My Arms_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Warn: strong language, (very) mature._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Note:_ Fiksi ini entah _continuation_ entah hanya sekedar _drabble spin-off? Filler?_ Dari salah satu fanfiksi kesukaan saya, **_Male Depose_** karya author tmarionlie. Saya sudah mengantongi izin dari beliau untuk menuliskan ide saya yang satu ini, _so enjoy!_

 **.**

.

Luhan mengumpat. Dari sekian banyak klub malam kenapa Sehun juga berada di tempat yang sama dengannya? Dia bisa gila! Bocah itu sudah sangat _mengganggu_ dengan tak kunjung enyah dari pikirannya, kenapa sekarang takdir malah semakin memperolok-olok dirinya? Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Berulang kali mengucap _tidak_ untuk meyakinkan diri jika yang dilihatnya bukan Sehun. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip. Ya, mungkin hanya mirip.

Tapi tampaknya takdir memang tengah menikmati kacaunya Luhan. Olokannya berlanjut saat akhirnya Sehun menoleh dan pandangannya bersiborok dengan Luhan. Tak ayal, keduanya saling melebarkan mata, lalu saling membuang pandangan layaknya mantan kekasih yang tanpa sengaja bertemu lagi. Tanpa kata Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi, mengumpati diri yang ternyata masih lemah terhadap bocah tujuh belas tahun yang masih membawa hatinya bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun? Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sangrim menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun, gadis itu tampak khawatir karena pria itu tiba-tiba diam.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menepis tangan si gadis dari bahunya hingga gadis itu mengaduh kecil. Mata Sehun melebar, lantas segera meminta maaf atas tindakannya. "Maafkan aku! Aku-"

Sangrim menggeleng kecil, memaklumi. "Kau ingin membicarakannya?" Tanyanya lembut, sekaligus mengalihkan Sehun ke hal yang lebih penting. Sayangnya Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sangrim hanya tersenyum, dan tidak memaksa lebih lanjut. Mungkin memang belum saatnya, pikirnya. Gadis itu pun bermaksud untuk kembali bekerja saat Sehun menahannya.

"Sangrim,"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku menjadi penari striptis di sini?"

Kening Sangrim mengerut, sedikit terkejut. Namun jika mengingat keadaan ekonomi Sehun yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya, gadis itu kembali memaklumi. "Bisa saja," ungkapnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke Tuan Heechul, pemilik tempat ini."

"Terima kas-"

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu," Sangrim memotong. Kali ini raut si gadis berubah, seperti orang yang bersalah. "Ada satu hal yang akan Tuan Heechul lakukan sebelum menerimamu di sini."

Alis Sehun bertaut heran. Apakah Heechul akan mewawancarainya seperti umumnya orang mencari pekerjaan? Tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti hal yang tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin Heechul akan menyetubuhinya? Itu hal yang sangat memungkinkan dan pada saat yang bersamaan juga mengerikan. Sehun bergidik, namun tetap bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa pikiran-pikiran buruknya tidaklah benar. "Dan itu adalah?"

"Menelanjangimu."

"Apa?!"

Sangrim tersenyum canggung, meminta maaf secara tersirat. "Heechul menelanjangimu untuk memeriksa apa ada cacat ditubuhmu atau tidak, hanya itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal lain." Jelasnya lebih lanjut. "Jadi, apa kau masih ingin menjadi penari striptis?"

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak tahu apakah dirinya gila, atau memang sudah terlalu putus asa. Tanpa banyak berpikir dia mengiyakan apa yang harus ia jalani jika ingin menjadi salah satu penghibur di tempat ini. Tidak, dia tidak putus asa dengan uang, dia sendiri paham jika dia mampu melakukan pekerjaan lain selain menjadi penari striptis. Tapi, pertemuan tanpa sengajanya dengan Luhan membuatnya berkeras hati. Dia ingin kembali ke pria itu meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah Luhan masih marah atas semua kebohongannya atau tidak.

Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Sehun yakin jika Luhan akan datang kembali ke Sexonico, hatinya mengatakan itu. Oleh karena itu dia melakukan ini, agar dia bisa memberikan _persembahan_ untuk Luhan saat pria itu kembali menginjakkan kaki. Dia rindu memanjakan Luhan, rindu desah lirih lelaki itu saat dia menumbuknya dengan keras, rindu bagaimana Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dia benar-benar merindukan pria itu.

Maka dari itu dia tidak menolak saat Heechul kemudian memanggilnya ke ruangan khusus miliknya, ruangan yang didominasi warna merah hati yang pekat. Dia juga diam saja saat Heechul memandanginya dengan intens, seolah tengah menelanjanginya cukup dengan tatapan mata. Tidak ada rasa risih atau takut yang ia tunjukkan, karena tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Sebenarnya proporsi tubuhmu sudah sangat sempurna," Heechul pada akhirnya bicara, kakinya yang bersilang angkuh di sofa sedikit membuat Sehun jengkel. "Tapi kita tidak akan tahu sebelum melihat _semuanya,_ bukan?" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman miring.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tetap bergeming seperti maneken yang terpajang di etalase. Bahkan saat pria ramping itu mendekati dan melucuti setiap helai pakaian yang ia kenakan, Sehun tetap diam. Siulan Heechul setelahnya adalah hal yang sempat membuatnya malu, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak.

 _Tidak apa-apa, ini demi Luhan._

"Woah," Heechul berlutut, menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang menggantung di antara kedua kakinya. _"You have amazing dick, Sehun. This one is really huge."_ Pujinya, dan kembali menyentuh kejantanan itu sekali lagi sebelum berdiri untuk menatap bocah didepannya, masih dengan senyuman miring. "Kau bisa memulai kerjamu besok. Datang tepat jam delapan malam dan pergilah ke ruanganku terlebih dahulu. _I have stuffs that I need you to wear tomorrow."_

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan akhirnya menarik konklusi bahwa dia memang sudah gila. Harusnya dia tetap diam di apartemen dan menikmati anggur merah dari pada kembali ke Sexonico keesokan harinya. Tapi kali ini hatinya tidak dapat dibendung, pertemuannya dengan Sehun membuatnya menginginkan adanya pertemuan-pertemuan yang lain. Tidak, dia tidak hanya ingin pertemuan. Dia ingin Sehun, dia ingin seluruh bocah itu kembali padanya. Otak warasnya sudah mati, sudah tidak peduli dengan jarak usia yang terpaut di antara mereka.

Tidak peduli jika Sehun akan memanggilnya 'paman'.

Sebenarnya Luhan sempat membodohkan diri sendiri. Pertemuan kemarin adalah hal yang tidak disengaja, terjadi karena adanya ketidaktahuan dari kedua pihak. Sangat memungkinkan kemudian jika pertemuan itu tidak akan terjadi, apalagi mengingat reaksi Sehun yang menghindari tatapannya. Besar kemungkinan jika bocah itu tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi ke tempat ini. Tapi probabilitas bahwa Sehun akan datang juga sama besarnya; namun perlu diingat, itu bisa saja terjadi jika perasaan Sehun belum berubah.

Insekuritas dalam hati Luhan mulai muncul jika menyangkut persoalan perasaan.

Luhan menggeleng, mengabaikan suara-suara dalam pikiran saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang penuh ingar bingar manusia yang mencoba membebaskan nafsu. Pandangannya menyisir keadaan sekitar, berharap menemukan sosok berbahu lebar yang bertanggung jawab atas hari-harinya yang tidak tenang. Keadaan Sexonico yang belum terlalu ramai setidaknya membantunya untuk mengamati tiap orang yang ada dengan lebih mudah.

Sayangnya hasilnya nihil.

Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda presensi Sehun.

Luhan tertawa miris, mentertawakan dirinya yang sudah seperti pria putus asa karena merindukan sentuhan seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sentuhan Sehun. Dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan besar, tapi kenapa saat ini dia merasa begitu hina? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia adalah Tuan Xi, dia-

"Sehun?"

Luhan berkedip, kacau pikirannya terhenti saat melihat figur familier yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak terkelabui oleh pengelihatannya, Luhan sedikit menyipitkan mata. Dan memang benar, yang dilihatnya memang benar bocah itu. Namun berbeda dengan ekspektasinya yang ingin bertemu Sehun dalam keadaan _normal,_ dia malah harus melihat bocah itu dalam keadaan telanjang dengan tali yang mengikat lehernya dan ditarik oleh sang pemilik Sexonico –Kim Heechul, ke atas panggung.

Luhan bisa melihat jelas wajah Sehun yang memerah, kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi kejantanan yang juga bebas perlindungan. Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan terkepal. Pria itu marah. Bisa-bisanya Sehun melakukan pekerjaan rendah seperti itu. Dia adalah milik Luhan dan dia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang rendah. Itu melukai harga dirinya!

Emosi Luhan makin naik saat Heechul mengatakan dia akan melelang Sehun untuk dinikmati semalam, memasang harga tinggi dengan alasan kejantanan Sehun adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ia tahu.

Pemikiran akan Sehun yang melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang lain selain dirinya membuat darahnya mendidih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan mengangkat tangan dan berteriak 'seratus juta won'. Membungkam tawaran-tawaran lain yang tadinya ramai bermuculan.

Sehun sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membulat terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang menawarnya dengan harga sedemikian tinggi. Bibirnya menggumankan nama Luhan dengan lirih.

"Seratus juta?" Heechul mengulang, tatapannya mengunci Luhan dengan senyum miringnya. "Apa Anda yakin, Tuan…?"

"Xi." Luhan memperkenalkan sekaligus membungkam Heechul yang terkejut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan naik ke atas panggung, melepas kemeja luarnya untuk menutupi bagian pribadi Sehun dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Heechul. "Tulis nomor rekeningmu." Perintahnya tanpa melihat Heechul, karena seluruh perhatiannya saat ini tersita untuk Sehun.

"Y-ya, Tuan." Heechul menerima ponsel Luhan dengan hati-hati, gugup bicaranya terdengar jelas. Masih tidak menyangka jika yang berada dihadapannya adalah Tuan Xi yang tersohor. Setelah yakin telah menuliskannya dengan benar, Heechul menyerahkan kembali ponsel Luhan yang diterima pria itu dengan angkuh.

Mengetikkan beberapa hal diponselnya, Luhan kembali menunjukkan layar ponsel miliknya tepat di depan wajah Heechul yang membulatkan mulutnya. "Kau sudah menerimanya, Tuan Kim, dan apakah aku sudah menyebutkan kalau seratus juta itu adalah harga Sehun untuk ku miliki selamanya?"

"Maaf?"

"Oh," Luhan menatap Heechul tajam. "Sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan jika aku tidak suka membuang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku investasikan selamanya. Aku membeli Sehun, itu artinya aku menjadi pemiliknya sampai kapanpun dan kau tidak lagi memiliki hak atas dirinya." Tuturnya sarat penekanan. "Kau bisa saja menolak dan tetap menjadikan Sehun pekerjamu, tapi konsekuensinya, kau harus mengembalikan seratus juta yang telah aku berikan dan Sexonico yang diratakan dengan tanah. Kau lebih memilih yang mana? Pilihan pertama atau kedua?"

"Tentu saja pertama, Tuan Xi." Jawabnya, tertawa canggung. "Silakan miliki Sehun selamanya dan mohon biarkan aku menjalaskan bisnisku dengan tenang, oke?" Heechul menjulurkan tangan, berniat menjabat tangan Luhan sebagai bukti kesepakatan.

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas tanpa menyambut, mengembalikan senyum miring Heechul dan berkata _'deal'_ dengan cukup jelas. Selanjutnya ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan segera menyeret pria itu pulang ke apartemennya.

Pulang ke rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menggila saat mengendarai mobil. Tapi ia yakin kecepatan mengemudinya saat ini memecahkan seluruh rekor mengebutnya. Dia ingin segera memenjarakan Sehun dalam apartemennya dan tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi lagi. Sudah cukup empat bulan penderitaan ia lalui tanpa Sehun, dia tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan itu lebih lama.

Sehun sendiri tak banyak bicara, dia duduk diam di samping Luhan dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati jalan. Tubuh telanjangnya telah tertutup sebagian, terima kasih kepada Luhan. Sesekali diliriknya pria itu disampingnya, namun ia enggan untuk memulai percakapan. Perasaannya campur aduk, susah untuk dipilah satu persatu. Tapi setidaknya saat ini dia telah kembali.

Ya, itu yang terpenting.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai menjual dirimu?! Berapa orang yang sudah kau setubuhi sebelum kau dilelang seperti tadi?!" Luhan mendorong Sehun, cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu tersungkur. Dengan kasar Luhan menarik tali yang masih mengikat leher Sehun hingga membuat pemuda itu tertarik dan mendekat kepadanya. Luhan membanting pantatnya dengan keras di sofa, duduk dengan angkuh sekali lagi menarik tali yang mengikat Sehun agar pria itu agar semakin mendekat.

"A-aku tidak menjual diri, Paman."

"Lalu?! Kau sebut apa tadi kalau tidak menjual diri?!" Satu tarikan lain, kali ini cukup kuat hingga membuat Sehun meringis.

"A-aku dijebak." Tuturnya, lalu melirik ke Luhan yang tidak memberinya reaksi. Seakan kode untuk Sehun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku dijebak," ulangnya. "Awalnya aku hanya berniat menjadi penari striptis saat aku melihat paman kemarin, aku ingin memanjakanmu dengan itu jika suatu hari kau berkunjung lagi. Heechul menerimaku dan mengatakan aku bisa bekerja mulai hari ini. Yang aku tidak tau adalah aku akan dipamerkan seperti itu. Aku sudah menolak, awalnya. Tapi Heechul mengancam akan menghancurkan kehidupan teman-teman baruku." Kepala Sehun tertunduk, persis seperti bocah yang baru tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan. "Maafkan aku, Paman."

Hening sesaat. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Posisi Sehun yang masih bersimpuh di lantai dengan tali yang mengikat lehernya membuatnya terlihat seperti budak, benar-benar bukan tipe reuni yang diinginkannya saat kembali bertemu Luhan. Tapi untuk saat ini dia mengalah, menunggu 'pemiliknya' kembali melontarkan kata yang mungkin saja akan mengembalikan keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kau pernah bersetubuh dengan orang lain selain diriku setelah kau pergi?"

Keheningan terpecah dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya diluar kemungkinan-kemungkinan pertanyaan lain yang telah dipikirkan Sehun. Tapi dia sadar, setiap pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan harus terjawab olehnya.

"Tidak, Paman." Tuturnya kemudian, kali ini dia benar-benar jujur.

" _Good,"_ Luhan menanggapi, ditariknya lagi tali yang mengikat Sehun sehingga wajah lelaki itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Luhan tersenyum miring, lantas mengecup bibir itu sekilas. "Kau ingin ku maafkan?" Sehun mengangguk cepat, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti budak patuh sekarang. Dia diam saja saat Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga dan menjilatinya sensual.

" _Fuck me hard tonight."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **FIN**


	13. Roommate

**13 –** _ **Roommate**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini permintaan salah satu reader,_ **Luhan204,** _yang menginginkan sebuah fiksi dengan genre hurt/comfort. Maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Hurt/comfort bukan keahlian saya, hehe. Dan ini temanya sangat klise T^T_

 _Anyway, ini salah satu drabble dengan tema dewasa, ya. Harap dengan bijak dalam menyikapi ^^_

 _Warning! Cursing/swearing._

 **.**

.

Sehun mengenal Luhan saat ia berumur delapan belas tahun, sedangkan Luhan sendiri saat itu sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di kamar asrama, tempat di mana keduanya akan menghabiskan empat tahun bersama untuk menuntut ilmu. Satu bulan pertama mereka belajar untuk mengenal satu sama lain, dari situ Sehun paham jika Luhan adalah orang Tiongkok, Beijing lebih tepatnya. Sehun juga belajar bahwa Luhan sebetulnya sudah lebih dulu dua tahun menjadi mahasiswa di sini. Hanya saja dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Luhan hanya mempelajari Bahasa Korea sebelum memasuki jurusan yang ia inginkan.

Jurusan yang kebetulan sama dengan Sehun.

Itu yang menjadikan keduanya tidak lagi hanya sekedar menjadi teman sekamar, namun juga teman sekelas. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah tahun, keduanya menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Bulan ke delapan adalah sebuah titik di mana persahabatan mereka mengalami perubahan. Diawali dengan keduanya yang pergi ke pesta salah satu teman sekelas dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Malam itu… keduanya menjadi satu, menikmati tubuh satu sama lain dalam erangan putus asa. Mungkin adalah nafsu yang mengendalikan mereka malam itu. Namun yang pasti, mereka baru berhenti saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima.

Hampir pukul sebelas, dan Sehun akhirnya bangun. Kepalanya pengar dan pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya tertata. Bahkan saat Luhan memberikannya jahe hangat untuk menghilangkan efek minuman keras, Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Baru saat ia akan bergerak membersihkan diri, Sehun mengerang sakit di bagian bawah. Baru kemudian dia akhirnya dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan semalam.

Kilasan bayangan bagaimana mereka saling bergantian menunggangi satu sama lain berkelebat diotaknya. Sehun memandang laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya, Luhan hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menghela napas agak panjang. Keduanya diam, sama-sama menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk memperjelas bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah ini, namun keheningan seolah masih betah menjadi pihak ketiga.

"Sehun," Luhan, sebagai yang lebih tua pada akhirnya mengalah untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Sehun menatapnya lamat. "Ini mungkin terdengar memalukan, tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa berbohong," Luhan menghela napas sekali lagi dan menatap Sehun yang hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi bagian tengahnya yang telanjang. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kita semalam." Tangan Luhan lantas menemukan jalannya untuk mengusap surai Sehun yang berantakan. "Aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin ada perasaan di antara kita."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Sehun-ah," Luhan memotong. "Aku ingin kita menjadi _friends with benefits._ "

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia menanggapi, namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk Luhan. Sehun bisa menjadi sosok yang paling tidak berdaya jika Luhan harus diseret didalamnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangguk. Saat itu dia belum tahu, anggukannya membawa dirinya memasuki perang yang lebih besar.

Perang antara akal sehat dan hatinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Waktu adalah putaran siklus yang tidak bisa berhenti. Sudah hampir satu tahun Sehun dan Luhan menjadi _friends with benefits,_ tapi layaknya waktu, keduanya tidak bisa berhenti. Hampir setiap malam mereka melakukannya, bergantian untuk melepaskan hasrat satu sama lain. Entahlah, mungkin mereka berdua sudah menjadi maniak, tapi baik Luhan dan Sehun tidak peduli.

Sehun seringkali mengatakan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan adalah bercinta, namun Luhan menolak gagasan itu. Luhan menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar bersanggama, tidak lebih. Tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat untuk menyebutnya sebagai bercinta. Luhan tidak ingin apa yang ada di antara dirinya dan Sehun hancur. Oleh sebab itu Luhan selalu rutin mengatakan kepada Sehun setelah persetubuhan mereka untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta.

"Sehun-"

"Jangan saling jatuh hati." Sehun memotong, lalu memperat pelukan pada tubuh telanjang Luhan yang bersimbah peluh. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu setiap saat, Lu." Lanjutnya, bibirnya kembali mengecupi bahu dan leher Luhan setelah mengucapkannya.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan lupa," Luhan bergerak melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun untuk menatap laki-laki itu tepat di mata. "Kau sahabatku, Sehun. Kau juga adikku, aku tidak ingin kalau kita menjadi sesuatu yang lebih maka-"

"Kita akan bertengkar, putus, lalu akan kembali menjadi orang asing." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan setelahnya. Ciuman yang entah kenapa terasa lain bagi Luhan. "Jangan khawatir, _hyung._ Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Luhan tersenyum, dikecupnya bibir Sehun sebelum kembali menyamankan dirinya dipelukan laki-laki yang lebih besar. "Sehun-ah,"

"Hmm?"

"Berhentilah tumbuh."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan hanya untuk mendapati laki-laki itu sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Sehun menyibak poni Luhan, mengusap kening si lelaki hanya untuk menciumnya kemudian. Sekali lagi ia mengeratkan pelukan, lalu ikut terlelap bersama laki-laki disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin ada perasaan di antara keduanya, Sehun pikir Luhan tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain karena dia saja sudah cukup. Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seperti itu. Luhan datang padanya suatu hari dan mengatakan dia mungkin akan segera menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa Tiongkok lain yang bernama Kris. Sehun masih ingat jelas bagaimana mata Luhan berbinar saat bercerita bagaimana sosok Kris yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Ketika kemudian Luhan meminta bagaimana pendapatnya, lidah kelu Sehun tidak mampu melontarkan kalimat dan hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman.

Dan tampaknya Luhan menangkap senyuman Sehun sebagai sinyal positif. Laki-laki itu lantas memeluk Sehun dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya sebelum bergegas untuk pergi, kencan dengan Kris dia bilang. Lagi-lagi dengan nada ceria yang begitu kentara. Sehun hanya memandang punggung sempit yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu itu dengan nanar, tanpa sadar memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri.

Decihan miris keluar, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Seharusnya dia menuruti perkataan Luhan, sudah seharusnya dia menahan hatinya untuk tidak jatuh lebih jauh dan sudah seharusnya juga dia memperkirakan bahwa dirinya dan Luhan hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang utopis. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah mencintainya, laki-laki itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Bodoh sekali," Sehun mengumpati diri sendiri, dia terlalu naif.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mabuk?" Alis Sehun terangkat naik, Luhan hanya memberikan respons berupa kikikan.

Terhuyung, Luhan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sehun tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Luhan semakin terkikik. Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun dan mencium laki-laki itu dengan keras. Sehun tidak membalas atau memberikan tanggapan apapun, membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang cemberut. "Kanapa kau tidak membalas ciumanku?!"

"Kau mabuk."

Luhan kembali terkikik, dia lebih terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. "Aku mabuukkk? Tidak mungkin!" Luhan sedikit menjauh kan diri dari Sehun, menatap laki-laki itu masih dengan tatapan kesalnya dan menunjukkan jari-jarinya ke Sehun. "Luhan hanya minum tiga gelas, tidak mungkin mabuk, haha!" Lanjutnya, meskipun jari-jarinya menunjukkan angka delapan.

"Ayo ke kamarmu, aku akan membantumu membersihkan diri." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, sedikit menyeret laki-laki itu agar mau menurutinya.

"Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan," sekali lagi Luhan tertawa dan kali ini Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan teman sekamarnya. "Seperti Kris."

Lanjutan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak disangka oleh Sehun. Langkah Sehun terhenti sejenak dan berbalik untuk melihat si laki-laki mabuk. "Apa?"

"Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan, Kris juga mengatakan kalau Kris menyukai Luhan! Luhan-"

"Urus dirimu sendiri." Belum usai Luhan berceloteh, Sehun sudah memotongnya dan meninggalkannya pergi. Luhan memasang raut sebal, lengkap dengan bibir yang mencebik jengkel. Menggerutu karena sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Sehun mencoba menghindari Luhan setelah malam itu. Dia menyibukkan diri, entah dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah atau menenggalamkan diri ke dalam _game_ yang ada di laptop maupun _gadget_ miliknya. Tidak pernah menyapa atau mengajak bicara, bahkan dia melengos saat tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Luhan.

Luhan juga merasakan jika Sehun sengaja menghindarinya. Setiap ia mendekat untuk meminta penjelasan, Sehun selalu menjawab 'bukan urusanmu' dan Luhan akan diam. Kamar yang biasanya ramai akan candaan di antara mereka kini sepi. Luhan mengalah, mungkin Sehun memang sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

" _You look like shit, bro."_

" _Don't 'bro' me,_ Jongin." Sehun menepis tangan Jongin mengusak rambutnya, mendengus kesal seiring dengan laki-laki yang menempatkan diri untuk duduk disebrangnya.

" _So, what? Should I call you 'darling'? Or 'honey'?"_ Balasnya, kemudian terbahak kencang saat Sehun memasang muka jijik. "Tapi serius, Sehun. Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau hari ini," Jongin menyandarkan punggung, melipat kedua tangan dan mengamati penampilan Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Kantong matamu apalagi, apa kau _main_ semalaman suntuk dengan Luhan sampai lupa tidur?" Kembali ia mengintrogasi.

Gelengan Sehun adalah jawaban yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening. Selama dia mengenal Sehun, tidak pernah sekalipun laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu sekacau ini. Rambut yang tidak tertata, baju yang tampaknya dipakai asal-asalan dan _oh,_ jangan lupakan hal yang Jongin sebutkan tadi, kantong mata. Kantong mata Sehun hampir-hampir menyamai panda, menurutnya.

Jongin jadi menerka-nerka, apa yang sekiranya bisa membuat Sehun seperti ini? Setahunya, yang juga bisa dibilang sahabat Sehun, hal yang membuat Sehun kacau hanya jika dia harus mengulang mata kuliah dan juga Luhan. Tapi karena saat ini mereka berada di tengah semester, tidak mungkin Sehun tertekan karena mata kuliah. Intinya, aman untuk mengatakan bahwa biduk gusarnya Sehun adalah Luhan.

Tapi kenapa?

Sepanjang apa yang ia tahu, Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun bertengkar. Meskipun persahabatan mereka bisa dibilang tidak normal karena ada _'benefits'_ di antara mereka, tapi keduanya rukun-rukun saja. Akhirnya, karena ia ingin mencoba untuk mengerti dan memberi solusi, Jongin lantas mencoba membuktikan hipotesanya.

" _Luhan, isn't it?"_ Dan tampaknya hipotesa Jongin memang benar, terbukti saat Sehun yang langsung mendongak menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan dia? Dia tidak mau lagi _main_ denganmu?"

Sehun menggeram sebal dengan kosa kata yang digunakan Jongin dan lantas mengumpat. _"Fuck you!"_ Dan setelahnya melempar hal pertama yang diraih tangannya (yang untungnya hanya sebuah pena) ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. _"Why?_ Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Mati saja kau." Sehun mengumpat lagi, menatap Jongin kesal sedangkan Jongin sendiri makin terlihat bingung.

"Sehun," Jongin menghela napas. "Serius aku hanya ingin membantu, kalau kau terus mengumpatiku tanpa bercerita aku tidak akan memberimu solusi." Tuturnya pelan, sabar menghadapi tingkah Sehun. "Aku bertanya sekali lagi, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa Luhan sudah tidak mau _main-_ "

"Jongin, _I swear to God_ jika kata _main_ sekali lagi keluar dari mulut kotormu akan ku kebiri batangmu!"

Jongin meringis, tanpa sadar menutupi bagian tengahnya dengan telapak tangan meskipun saat ini dia ada di tempat umum. _"Then explain!"_ Teriaknya sebal. " _Is it worse than 'that' or…?"_

" _Worse,"_ Potong Sehun cepat dan ia menghela napas berat setelahnya, menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman. "Luhan menyukai pria lain," tambah Sehun. "Namanya Kris? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat dan sepertinya pria itu juga menyukai Luhan. Luhan mengatakan itu padaku saat dia mabuk."

"Apa mereka sudah resmi berkencan?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. _"I don't know,_ seminggu ini aku menghindarinya. Lagi pula dia tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi jika dia benar-benar dengan pria itu."

" _You love him, don't you?"_

Pertanyaan Jongin yang tepat sasaran membuat Sehun tertawa miris. _"Pathetic, isn't it?"_

" _You dumb cunt,"_ Jongin ikut mengiringi tawa miris Sehun. "Kau bahkan tidak mengerti sejauh mana hubungan Luhan dan Kris itu, kenapa kau malah jadi pengecut begini? _Confess! Grow some balls!"_

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu, Jongin." Tukas Sehun sebal.

"Sehun-"

" _Jongin, listen,"_ Sehun memotong. "Hubunganku dengan Luhan memang sudah _tidak sehat_ dari awal. Persahabatan kami _tidak biasa._ Kau tahu apa yang Luhan katakan setiap kita berdua selesai bercinta? Dia selalu bilang untuk tidak memakai hati, jangan sampai ada perasaan yang terbawa! Tapi apa? Aku malah semakin jatuh cinta padanya setiap ia mengatakan itu. Aku mencintai Luhan dari awal, dari pertama kali aku melihatnya di kamar asrama. Hanya saja aku masih menahan diri, masih terlalu awal. Akhirnya persahabatan antara kami terjadi dan malam itu, saat pertama kali aku dan Luhan bercinta, _I thought that I would finally confess to him_ , tapi ternyata esoknya Luhan hanya memintaku menjadi _fuck buddy_ dan bahkan melarangku untuk jatuh hati padanya karena dimatanya aku hanya seorang sahabat, tidak lebih! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menurutinya? Aku terlalu mencintainya, Jongin. _I love him so much._ "

Sehun menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya tak kalah panjang. "Dan ketika dia dengan wajah cerianya mengatakan dia mungkin akan menjalin kasih dengan laki-laki lain,aku… aku…" Sehun terbata dengan mata yang terpejam, menggigit bibir bawah sebelum kembali meneruskan kalimatnya yang terputus. _"Maybe I love him enough to let him go."_

Kediaman menyelimuti saat Sehun akhirnya telah mengungkapkan segalanya. Hatinya yang selama ini hanya untuk Luhan, bagaimana ia harus menahan untaian kalimat cinta yang ingin ia curahkan pada laki-laki itu. Segala sesuatu yang Sehun simpan selama ini akhirnya tumpah sudah, hanya saja tidak seperti apa angannya bentuk selama ini. Ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana ia akan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya ke Luhan dalam sebuah makan malam romantis atau saat keduanya berkencan di taman bermain. Tapi harapan hanya tinggallah harapan.

"Sehun-ah," baik Sehun maupun Jongin menoleh ke suara ketiga yang muncul, milik seorang yang juga masuk ke lingkar persahabatan mereka, Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo _hyung,_ "

Kyungsoo mengangkat telapak tangan, memberi isyarat agar Sehun tidak bicara. "Aku rasa ada baiknya kau mengejar Luhan _hyung,_ dia pergi ke arah taman," tuturnya. "Ah, ya, dia mendengar semua perkataanmu tadi."

Tidak perlu dua kali Kyungsoo mengatakan agar Sehun langsung berlari ke arah yang dimaksud. Kyungsoo lantas menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yang bermasalah di sini Sehun, bukan aku, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ " Jongin mendengus, sedikit memutar mata karena pertanyaan konyol Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecih, lalu membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun sejak lama, Jongin." Ujarnya tiba-tiba, tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin yang terkejut.

" _How do-"_

Satu helaan napas Kyungsoo lepaskan, lalu menatap Jongin yang masih terkejut. "Kau tidak sepandai seperti yang kau pikirkan dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pernah membicarakan ini dengan siapapun." Tuturnya, sedikit melegakan Jongin. "Tapi sejujurnya ada hal yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja ke Sehun? Kalau benar Luhan _hyung_ menjalin hubungan dengan Rick? Kris? Siapalah itu, bukannya kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sehun, ya?"

Jongin tersenyum getir, lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku rasa aku sama seperti Sehun. Aku terlalu mencintai bocah itu sampai-sampai aku malah mendukungnya mendapatkan Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sehun berhasil meraih Luhan, laki-laki itu langsung memeluk erat Luhan untuk menahan laki-laki itu pergi lebih jauh lagi. Luhan terkejut dengan pelukan yang ia dapatkan tiba-tiba, baru saat ia menyadari siapa yang memeluknya, Luhan berbalik untuk melihat langsung sang pelaku.

"Sehun, ini… kau…"

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, memaksa laki-laki untuk menatap matanya. Luhan mencoba menghindar dan melepaskan tangan Sehun darinya, namun sayangnya Sehun lebih kuat. "Luhan, _look at me, please,"_ Sehun memohon.

"Sehun,"

" _I love you,"_ Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. _"I love you so fucking much until it hurts,"_ Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan untuk yang kedua kali, kali ini lebih panjang dari yang pertama. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin ini terjadi, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku sungguh-"

Ciuman ketiga adalah manifestasi perasaan Sehun yang tumpah ruah, perasaan campur aduk yang selama ini ia simpan rapat sendirian. Sehun tidak berharap Luhan mengembalikan setiap ciumannya karena ia tahu Luhan masih belum bisa menerima. Untuk saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar Luhan merasakan perasaannya yang jujur, ingin Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun sudah tidak sanggup membendung lagi.

Sehun tidak dapat membohongi hati bahwa dia sedikit berharap Luhan akan membalas perasaannya seperti dia membalas ciuman Sehun saat ini. Hatinya dan lega, sakit dan takut pada saat bersamaan. Takut bagaimana jika Luhan membalas ciumannya sebagai salam perpisahan? Pemikiran itu yang membuat Sehun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanpa disangka, Luhan berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Hanya ingin tahu maksudmu membalas ciuman dariku," jawab Sehun. "Kalau kau melakukannya karena kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini maka-"

" _I'll date you,"_ potong Luhan tiba-tiba.

" _You what?"_

" _I'll date you,"_ sekali lagi Luhan mengulang. Kali ini tampak sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

Sehun, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia senang mendengar itu, dia masih tetap penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkencan dengannya. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menghela napas lewat mulut sebelum memberi jawaban. "Sejujurnya saat kau menghindariku, aku beberapa kali keluar dengan Kris. Aku bahkan sempat tidur dengannya, satu kali." Luhan menjeda perkataannya untuk menatap reaksi Sehun dan seperti dugaannya, anak itu hanya diam dan menunggunya menyelesaikan. "Saat aku _uh…_ tidur dengan Kris, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak seperti saat aku melakukannya denganmu. Jujur saja, saat aku melakukannya denganmu, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu… tenang. Tapi dengan Kris, aku benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak mendesah sama sekali."

Luhan menghela napas sekali lagi. _"I know it may sounds like an excuse but I'm being honest here._ Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh atau takut sehingga aku baru menyadari jika aku-"

" _Stop,"_ bersamaan dengan itu Sehun menarik Luhan dan menenggelamkan laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kau disampingku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 _Lame, rush and cheesy ending omG T^T /le buried myself/_


	14. Scenario

**14 -** _ **Scenario**_

 **Luhan x Sehun**

 **[Boys love; rate R]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warn:**_ _hetero-relationship (if you're not comfortable enough then it's better not to read than leaving hurtful comments to the author^^9)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aimei menjerit keras, cukup keras hingga tetangganya datang dengan tergesa untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Yixing –si tetangga, terlihat tidak kalah terkejut hingga pria itu membeku untuk sesaat. Gigil tangannya senada dengan raut wajah takut saat ia memutuskan untuk menelepon polisi. Pria itu tidak menyangka, suami Aimei yang dia kenal sebagai tetangga ramah yang selalu menyapa, kini terbaring tidak bernyawa dengan luka tembak di kepala.

Luhan tidak patut menerima kematian yang seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menemani Aimei selama wanita itu berada di kantor polisi, memberikan kesaksian seperlunya sebagai tetangga yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan suami istri tersebut. Sesekali punggung Aimei ia tepuk pelan, memberi semangat kepada si wanita yang belum lama menyandang status janda. Intensitas usapannya pada punggung Aimei meningkat seiring dengan tangis si wanita yang semakin menjadi saat menceritakan betapa Luhan adalah suami yang baik dan sangat mencintainya. Yixing menghela napas, bahunya ia pinjamkan sebagai tempat Aimei bersandar diri.

Polisi yang menangani laporan mereka dengan tekun mencatat beberapa bagian yang dirasa penting untuk melakukan investigasi. Hingga kemudian, sang polisi terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat Aimei dengan tatapan sulit. "Nona Aimei?" Aimei merespons dengan menatap balik sang polisi yang mengetuk-ketukkan bolpoin di antara jarinya. "Nona Aimei," sekali lagi sang polisi memanggil. Kali ini dengan intonasi suara yang tegas. "Anda ditahan atas kejahatan tidakan perencanaan pembunuhan kepada suami Anda."

Terkejut, Aimei sontak berdiri. "Apa?!" Sang wanita geram, ia menggebrak meja dengan mata nyalang yang menatap sengit sang polisi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku yang membunuh suamiku saat aku sendiri baru pulang dan menemukan tubuh matinya tergeletak di ruang tamu?!"

Sang polisi terlihat tenang, malah memberikan senyuman miring kepada Aimei yang coba ditenangkan oleh Yixing. "Kami tidak mengatakan Anda yang membunuh Tuan Luhan, Nona…" Sang polisi kembali berbicara, "bukankah sudah jelas apa yang saya katakan tadi adalah Anda ditahan karena tindakan _perencanaan_ pembunuhan, bukan karena tindakan _aktual_ pembunuhan?"

Aimei masih memberontak dan Yixing masih menahan wanita itu agar tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan destruktif lain. "Kau tidak bisa menahanku, keparat! Apa ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau aku berencana membunuh suamiku?!"

"Kau akan mendapatkan semua bukti yang kau inginkan dipersidangan," seluruh individu yang berada dalam satu ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah suara. Aimei, terutama, wanita itu adalah yang paling terkejut di antara semuanya. "…istriku." Tambah sang pemilik suara.

Aimei kembali berontak, berusaha kabur namun dengan sigap Yixing dan dua polisi lain menahannya.

"Yixing! Lepaskan aku!"

Wanita itu kembali menjerit, Yixing hanya diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Satu bulan sebelumnya]**

Luhan selalu menganggap dirinya lelaki yang beruntung. Menikahi wanita yang menjadi bulan hatinya sejak sekolah menengah atas adalah salah satu mimpi yang berhasil ia aktualisasikan. Dan sekarang, dia dan Aimei telah melewati enam tahun pernikahan yang menurut Luhan, penuh kebahagiaan. Ia yang bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari, lalu kemudian saat pulang ia pasti akan menemukan istrinya yang menunggu dengan makanan yang tertata apik di meja makan. Jangan lupakan senyuman manis sang istri, Luhan merasa dia tidak bisa lebih beruntung dari pada itu.

Meskipun Luhan merasa sedikit kurang karena mereka tidak kunjung memiliki buah hati, Luhan masih mensyukuri setiap detik yang mereka lewati bersama. Hanya saja Aimei tampak memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda, wanita itu menganggap dirinya tidak layak menerima semua cinta Luhan dan tetap menjadi istrinya karena tidak bisa memberikan Luhan keturunan. Aimei bahkan mengatakan jika dia ingin Luhan menceraikannya saja, dia tidak sanggup mempermalukan Luhan lebih lama.

Luhan, sebagai suami yang baik, menepis semua insekuritas Aimei dan mengatakan bahwa mungkin memang belum saatnya. Lagi pula keduanya masih bisa terus berusaha. Luhan juga selalu mengatakan bahwa belum hadirnya anak dalam keluarga kecil mereka tidak akan mengurangi rasa cintanya pada Aimei, berharap dengan itu Aimei tidak akan lagi berbicara tentang perceraian. Memikirkannya saja Luhan enggan.

Hingga Sehun datang kepadanya dan mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun adalah temannya semasa kuliah di Korea Selatan, keduanya pernah menjadi teman sekamar dan cukup dekat jika saja itu semua tidak hancur oleh pernyataan cinta Sehun kepadanya di malam inaugurasi kelulusan. Luhan yang tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi cinta Sehun, pada waktu itu, meninggalkan si lelaki tanpa mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk tidur di kamar lain sebelum esoknya dia langsung kembali ke Tiongkok tanpa berpamitan.

Oleh karena itu saat Sehun menemuinya lagi setelah sekian lama, Luhan terkejut, sekaligus merasa bersalah. Namun lebih dari itu semua, Luhan sebenarnya takut. Takut jika kedatangan Sehun akan merusak rumah tangganya. Karena jika saja Luhan boleh jujur, dia sempat memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk si pria Korea dan sempat memiliki pemikiran untuk membalas cinta Sehun jika saja ia tidak dipertemukan kembali dengan Aimei.

Tapi kemudian Luhan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Dia dan Aimei sudah hidup bahagia, saling mencintai dan mempercayai satu sama lain. Orang dari masa lalu tidak akan merusak fondasi mereka, Luhan meyakinkan diri. Dengan keyakinan tersebut, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menolak saat Sehun mengajaknya makan siang. Lagi pula dia penasaran dengan kabar Sehun dan bagaimana pria itu bisa sampai Tiongkok. Hal lain yang mengejutkan Luhan adalah; Sehun saat ini begitu fasih berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya.

Hati Luhan entah kenapa menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah makan dengan menu utama hot pot menjadi pilihan keduanya untuk bercengkarama. Sehun memilih meja di sudut restoran karena dia mengatakan ada hal penting yang ia sampaikan. Luhan tidak menolak, terutama saat melihat kekhawatiran tulus yang Sehun tunjukkan kepadanya. Tapi mereka tidak langsung membicarakan hal yang ingin disampaikan Sehun, keduanya masih membicarakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan setelah kelulusan sembari memasak dan menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan.

Sehun baru mengalihkan topik menjadi lebih serius ketika makanan mereka hampir habis, dia mewanti-wanti Luhan terlebih dahulu untuk percaya dan tidak terkejut dengan apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Sehun juga berhasil untuk membuat Luhan berjanji agar tidak menginterupsi hingga dia selesai berbicara. Agar menghindari kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi dan sebagai gantinya, Luhan ia izinkan untuk menanyakan apa saja setelahnya.

"Istrimu menyewaku untuk membunuhmu," Sehun memulai, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan dibibir saat Luhan terlihat akan menginterupsi, memberi isyarat agar si pria Tiongkok mendengarkan dulu ceritanya sampai akhir. Setelah Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, Sehun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terhenti.

Ia menceritakan bahwa saat ini dia bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran setelah lulus dari sebuah organisasi gelap di Tiongkok yang menjadi tempat ia berlatih. Hal yang sedikit banyak menjelaskan kefasihannya menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Awalnya ia berlatih untuk mendaftar ke salah satu _private security companies_ dengan tujuan utama menjadi salah satu pasukan pengaman presiden. Namun untuk beberapa hal, Sehun masih belum bisa melakukannya hingga akhirnya dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan juga menjadi karyawan sebuah perusahaan perangkat lunak untuk menyamarkan identitas.

Dari perusahaan itu juga kemudian Sehun bertemu dengan Aimei yang ternyata menjadi kekasih dari pimpinannya. Awalnya Sehun tidak tahu jika Aimei adalah istri Luhan, yang ia tahu adalah Aimei telah mengetahui identitasnya yang lain dan memintanya untuk membunuh suaminya. Sehun tanpa banyak bicara setuju, terlebih Aimei menawarkan bayaran tinggi. Namun, saat Aimei menunjukkan foto suaminya, Sehun terkejut karena yakin jika orang yang ada difoto itu adalah Luhan. Akhirnya, untuk memastikan, Sehun lantas menanyakan nama suami Aimei dan memang benar, Aimei mengatakan jika nama suaminya adalah Luhan.

Sehun juga tidak meninggalkan detail bagaimana Aimei membuat skenario dimana dia akan keluar di hari Luhan akan dibunuh sehingga orang-orang hanya akan menganggapnya korban dan alibinya akan sesuai dengan apa yang ia ceritakan kepada polisi nanti. Lebih dari itu, Aimei juga menyiapkan skenario dimana dia yang akan bertemu dengan pimpinan Sehun di sebuah kafe agar keduanya tidak dicurigai. Dengan begitu keduanya akan bebas dari tuduhan dan bisa menikah setahun setelah kematian Luhan.

Luhan pernah mendengar ungkapan bagai petir di siang hari, baginya ungkapan itu terlalu hiperbolis. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Sehun tentang istrinya, akhirnya dia mengakui jika ungkapan itu ada benarnya. Namun Luhan tidak serta-merta percaya dengan Sehun, dia meminta bukti dan Sehun memberikan rekaman percakapannya dengan Aimei. Luhan mendengarnya dengan seksama, memang benar jika suara itu memang suara Aimei, Luhan begitu mengenalinya. Dan dia tidak menyangka jika wanita yang begitu ia sayangi malah berencana mengakhiri hidupnya.

Luhan mengembalikan ponsel Sehun setelah rekaman berakhir, rautnya kusut dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sehun lantas menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan yang lesu di atas meja, menyita perhatian si pemilik yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kita ikuti skenario istrimu, tapi akan kita beri skenario kita sendiri di akhir. Bagaimana?" Sehun menawarkan.

Luhan terlihat berkontemplasi, ia masih membiarkan tangannya digenggam Sehun dan kali ini dia yang bertanya. "Apa kau akan membunuhnya?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Jika kau ingin aku membunuhnya, maka aku akan membunuhnya. Jika tidak, masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Aku terserah padamu, Luhan. Jika kau tetap ingin hidup bersama istrimu, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan mengalah dan pergi. Kau bisa tetap hidup dengan Aimei. Tapi jika tidak, aku ingin kau yang membuat skenario dan aku yang menjadi pengeksekusi."

Luhan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja, kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah saat ia berpikir keras. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang masih sabar menunggunya kembali berbicara.

"Sehun," Luhan memulai. "Sebelum aku yakin dengan pilihanku, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengamati punggung telanjang Aimei saat wanita itu tengah menguncir rambut sebelum menutupi tubuhnya dengan potongan pakaian pertama yang berhasil ia raih. Sehun menyalakan rokok, mengisapnya kuat sebelum menghembuskan asap dan memberi pertanyaan kepada wanita yang masih sah menjadi istri Luhan.

"Kau tidak takut hamil dengan membiarkanku mengeluarkannya di dalam?" Tanyanya, lantas kembali mengisap rokok. _"What if my seeds are too strong and I accidentally impregnate you?"_ Tambahnya, kali ini memosisikan diri untuk melihat wanita yang sibuk membenahi riasannya.

"Aku tidak akan hamil." Aimei menjawab tanpa beban.

"Kau minum pil?"

Aimei menggeleng. "Aku tidak memiliki rahim, diangkat delapan tahun lalu karena aborsi yang hampir gagal dan membunuhku." Jelasnya, masih tapa beban. "Lagi pula hamil dan melahirkan akan merusak tubuh idealku, aku tidak mau."

"Dan suamimu tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa juga dia tahu? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berkeinginan memiliki anak darinya. Luhan hanyalah pelarian. Aku berencana menceraikannya setelah satu atau dua tahun pernikahan kami, aku saja terkejut kenapa kita bisa bertahan selama ini. Lagi pula dia lumayan hebat di ranjang _and_ _I'm a woman with needs, so why not? At least he can fulfill some of my thirst._ " Aimei bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun kepadanya dan dia paham jika pria yang ia sewa itu tidak akan puas dengan jawaban itu. Wanita itu pun menoleh, menghela napas dan mengamati Sehun. "Apa kau tertarik padaku, Tuan Shixun?"

" _What? No- I mean, I just curious that's why."_ Sehun menepis anggapan Aimei dengan sedikit panik, tindakan yang malah membuat Aimei makin mencurigainya. Aimei menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau memang tertarik padaku, Tuan Shixun." Aimei berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun yang masih telanjang. "Kau tahu, kau bisa menjadi partner rahasiaku setelah aku menikah dengan bosmu nanti. Dia tidak terlalu hebat, sedangkan kau begitu…" Aimei tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangannya merayap ke bagian tengah Sehun dan hampir saja memainkan bagian pribadi Sehun jika tidak segera dihentikan oleh sang pemilik.

"Jika kau memang wanita yang _berkebutuhan_ tinggi, kenapa kau tidak tetap bersama Luhan saja? Jika mendengar apa yang kau ceritakan, sepertinya Luhan lebih hebat dari pada Tuan Ming."

" _Money."_ Aimei menjawab dan mencium leher Sehun setelahnya. "Minghao jauh lebih kaya jika dibandingkan Luhan yang hanya karyawan biasa. Lagi pula Minghao menggilaiku, dia akan mudah membiarkanku melakukan apa yang ku mau dengan uangnya selama aku menjadi istrinya." Aimei melakukan lebih jauh dengan mengecupi badan Sehun hingga ke perut pria itu. _"Should we do it one more round, Shixun?"_

Sehun memegangi bahu Aimei, menegapkan wanita itu dan menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang."

"Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cepat," Aimei masih belum menyerah. Kemejanya yang terkacing rapi kembali ia buka, berniat menggoda namun sekali lagi Sehun menolak.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Luhan mendengar rekaman percakapan antara Aimei dan Sehun dengan seksama. Berulang kali Luhan menghela napas panjang, mencoba meredam amarah saat ia mendengar beberapa kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka akan keluar dari bibir Aimei. Luhan baru sadar jika dia telah menikahi wanita yang salah.

Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan tidak bisa tidak melihat tangan Luhan yang terkepal, digenggamnya tangan itu dan ditepuknya halus. "Maaf," ucapnya, bagaimanapun dia merasa bersalah karena rumah tangga yang selama ini Luhan yakini indah harus terbongkar busuknya karena dirinya.

Luhan menggeleng, tapi Sehun bisa melihat jika pria itu memaksakan senyum. "Bukan salahmu, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Hei," wajah Sehun mengerut tidak suka saat Luhan berkata demikian, ditariknya pria itu ke dalam pelukan dan ia kecupi kepalanya sayang. "Kau tidak bodoh, Aimei saja yang terlalu licik." Luhan tertawa miris, tapi tidak memberi respons verbal. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua lengannya melingkar ke perut Sehun, membalas pelukan tanpa ada intensi untuk melakukan itu sebelumnya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Aimei?"

Luhan mengangguk di dada Sehun. "Tapi kita butuh banyak personel untuk menyempurnakan skenario Aimei dengan milik kita." Ungkapnya, lantas mendongak untuk melihat Sehun yang menatapnya balik. "Sehun-ah, apa kau masih ingat Yifan, Junmyeon, Yixing dan Zitao?"

"Ada apa memangnya dengan mereka?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun cukup mengagumi Luhan atas skenario yang ia buat, ah, bukan hanya cukup, tapi sangat mengagumi Luhan yang tanpa ia sangka statusnya berubah dari calon korban menjadi _masterplan._ Dengan bantuan teman-teman lama mereka yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Sehun yakin eksekusi skenario akan berjalan mulus.

Aimei akan keluar jam delapan pagi dan kemungkinan kembali adalah saat sore hari. Sehun bertugas untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Aimei agar sesuai rencana. Zitao, teman lama mereka berperan untuk merias Luhan agar terlihat layaknya orang terkena luka tembak di kepala. Yixing, yang kebetulan tetangga mereka akan berperan sebagai tetangga yang _baik_ dan membantu Aimei saat wanita itu pulang. Sedangkan Yifan, yang merupakan anggota kepolisian akan menjadi polisi yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus _pembunuhan_ Luhan dan akan datang bersama Junmyeon yang memang dokter untuk menangani _jasad_ Luhan.

Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat rentetan kalimat romantis. Maka dari itu dia memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut untuk Luhan di penghujung hari, sebelum mereka harus berpisah dan bersiap untuk eksekusi esok pagi. Sehun tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat pipi Luhan yang merona malu. Mungkin setelah ini berakhir, dia dan Luhan akan memiliki satu kesempatan lagi.

Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Present Day]**

' _Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa terdakwa Aimei, atas kasus perencanaan pembunuhan terhadap saudara Luhan, divonis bersalah dengan hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara.'_

Tiga kali ketukan palu menandakan bahwa itu adalah keputusan akhir sidang yang sah. Luhan membungkuk berterima kasih kepada hakim atas putusannya yang dianggap adil. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Minghao hadir dalam persidangan sebagai saksi karena merasa bahwa selama ini dia telah dipermainkan oleh wanita tersebut.

Untuk perceraian dengan Aimei, Luhan hanya tinggal meminta tanda tangan calon mantan istrinya dan semua akan selesai. Luhan mendesah halus, meskipun ini bukan akhir yang ia inginkan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Malah seharusnya dia bersyukur, terbongkarnya kejahatan Aimei membawanya kembali ke orang yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Luhan keluar dari ruangan sidang dengan perasaan yang lega, satu buku berakhir ia selesaikan dan saatnya ia membuka buku baru.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, Luhan hampir saja tertabrak mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depannya. Baru Luhan akan mengumpat, kaca mobil dibagian kemudi turun, menunjukkan sang pemilik yang memberikan Luhan kedipan main-main yang membuat amarah Luhan berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

"Naik," perintah sang pemilik, Luhan tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Memasang sabuk pengaman, Luhan memberikan ocehan kecil pada pria disampingnya. "Kau mengambil risiko yang begitu besar dengan berada di area pengadilan, Oh Sehun. Ingatlah kalau Wu Shixun saat ini masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian orang. Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung Minghao dan Yifan melindungimu."

Sehun terkekeh, mengusak rambut Luhan dan mencuri ciuman dibibir Luhan satu kali. "Jika hadiah dari mengambil risiko besar itu adalah kau, maka aku akan lebih dari rela untuk mengambilnya."

Luhan tidak berkomentar terhadap perkataan Sehun, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah. Sehun melirik kekasihnya sekilas, menggenggam tangannya dengan satu tangan lalu kembali fokus mengemudikan mobil. Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam.

"Luhan,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan memiliki kekasih seorang pembunuh dan bandar narkoba, _well,_ singkat saja mafia?"

"Hmm," Luhan meletakkan telapak tangannya didagu. " _Well,_ itu terdengar menantang dan seksi untuk dicoba."

.

 **FIN**

… _ **..**_ _sepertinya ini mulai berubah dari kumpulan drabbles jadi kumpulan one-shoot(s) /le buried ma self/_

 _Anyway,_ ini terinspirasi salah satu artikel di portal berita FOX dengan judul _[Man fakes his death to help police catch wife in murder-for-hire plot],_ mungkin ada yang tertarik membaca dan melihat interview dari kisah sebenarnya'-')9

 **520!**


	15. Jaka Ronggeng

**15 – Jaka Ronggeng**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **[Boys Love]**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menari laiknya terasuk indang ronggeng. Tangannya ke kanan-kiri, gemulai senada suara calung berkumandang dari dukuh sebelah. Jari-jarinya melengkung lentik, mata tajam terpejam memesona bangau melayang. Nyanyian halus mengalun dari bibir, terbuka dan tertutup, berdendang lirik cabul dalam lagu-lagu ronggeng.

Di balik pohon, Kang Sehun si perjaka anak dukun ronggeng Dukuh Pengawesan melihat diam-diam. Tajam mata mengawasi, menyimpulkan jika jiwa halus Nyai sudah menemukan inang baru. Papah hati Kang Sehun melihatnya. Dukuh pengawesan telah lama menanti Nyai terlahir kembali, tapi kenapa Nyai malah memilih untuk tinggal di badan perjaka, bukan perawan yang diingin-inginkan oleh para kamitua?

Sesungguhnya Luhan belum hendak berhenti menari, tapi garizahnya bercakap jika ada orang yang mengawasi. Menolehlah ia kebelakang, mendapati Kang Sehun yang matanya melebar dan terbirit lari. Luhan terdiam tertegun, apabila Kang Sehun memaklumkan ia kepada rakyat, atau cukup ke bapaknya saja, sungguh Dukuh Pengawesan akan kisruh. Tidak pernah ada kisah ronggeng seorang perjaka, lebih-lebih si ronggeng perjaka adalah sosok yang dipilih Nyai untuk tinggal.

 **oOo**

Cahanya matahari muncul, menggantikan bulan abu-abu yang perlahan tertutup langit biru. Satu-satu rakyat Dukuh Pengawesan beranjak ke sawah, mengawasi burung-burung biadab yang tak ingin para petani berpanen besar. Luhan tidak ketinggalan untuk mengikuti bapaknya memasang jaring. Padi mereka telah kuning, tumpuan burung-burung biadab yang hanya tahu mencuri tanpa tahu susahnya bercocok tani.

"Dik Luhan, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Luhan terdongak, mata menyipit terkena matahari yang membakar kulit. Dilihatnya Kang Sehun menaja senyum yang ia balas tipis. "Ada apa, Kang?"

"Sebaiknya adik ikut saya bicara di gubuk saja."

Luhan patuh, setapak langkahnya mengular di belakang Sehun yang membawanya ke gubuk kosong. "Ada apa, Kang?" Luhan menukas, senyatanya ia paham apa yang hendak Kang Sehun tuturkan, namun ia berkelakuan seolah dia tidak mengerti.

"Dik, jujur pada saya, Nyai tinggal di kamu?"

Luhan terdiam, berkedip beberapa kali tanpa iktikad menanggapi.

"Dik, kamu tidak perlu takut, saya tidak akan lapor ke bapak kalau Nyai betulan ada di kamu."

Tergemap Luhan saat tahu-tahu tangan Kang Sehun ada di pipinya. Mata Kang Sehun tajam seperti bapaknya, gurat lelaki dengan wibawa yang dihormati bahkan oleh para kamitua. Hati Luhan bergejolak, bimbang menerpa namun kepala bergerak mengangguk mengiyakan. Mungkin Kang Sehun tidak hanya memiliki mata seperti bapaknya, tapi juga memiliki pekasih agar orang menurut.

"Dik, kamu dengarkan kakang, ya." Telunjuk di bawah dagu memaksa Luhan mengangkat paras memandang Sehun. "Jangan sampai orang lain tahu."

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk.

 **oOo**

Kang Sehun itu sosok yang baik. Benar ia menjaga ucapan, tidak membiarkan Dukuh Pengawesan tahu kalau Nyai terlahir kembali dalam raga Luhan meskipun seluruh padukuhan telah menanti cukup lama. Maka ia habiskan banyak waktu hanya berdua dengan Luhan, memainkan calung mengiringi Luhan yang beronggeng dan menembangkan lagu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Lenggok leher, lirik mata dan mimik penagih birahi laiknya penari ronggeng sebenarnya tidak lupa Luhan tunjukkan. Memukau Kang Sehun yang sering kali tak tahan untuk mencucup bibir Luhan dengan sedikit biadab. Luhan tidak paham apakah batinnya atau jiwa Nyai yang berbicara, tapi tampil di pagelaran tidak lebih menarik dari pada memiliki Kang Sehun yang mencumbunya bagai hari esok telah kiamat.

Lagit gelap, kalong dan jangkrik yang mulai bermunculan lazimnya menjadi tanda waktu berdua mereka telah usai di hari itu. Mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing, mengistirahatkan diri sebelum bertemu esok pagi untuk kembali memadu kasih. Hirau dengan krida yang salah, acuh jika mereka dianggap pendosa.

 **oOo**

Kang Sehun terjaga bukan karena kokok ayam yang memecah fajar, melainkan karena cambuk rotan yang menyapa punggung lebarnya yang telanjang. Bapaknya murka, mencecar dengan sumpah serapah paling buruk yang mampu kupingnya tangkap. Pipinya merah tertampar, lebam luka badan mulai terpandang. Diseret tubuhnya ke luar, arkian dilempar di pelataran. 'Pendosa', 'bejat', 'jijik' merupakan satu dari sekian banyak cacian yang bapaknya lontarkan dan diamini oleh rakyat Dukuh Pengawesan.

"Kau bukan anakku!"

Kang Sehun telah dibuang.

Langkahnya terseok, memar kakinya menghalangi ia bergerak bebas. Nyerinya merambat, menusuk-nusuk Kang Sehun yang hanya bisa meringis. Orang-orang hanya memandang tanpa menolong, seolah mengatakan Kang Sehun layak diperlakukan seperti binatang hanya lewat tatapan mata. Tidak ada perlakuan yang lebih sepadan dari pada cambuk untuk penyuka sesama jenis sepertinya. Kendatipun Luhan adalah inang baru Nyai, dia tetaplah lelaki dan hubungan antara lelaki adalah salah. Itu hukum mutlak.

 **oOo**

Kang Sehun melepaskan dahaga dengan air kali. Tenggorokannya tak lagi kering mencekik. Kalakian Kang Sehun membaringkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya tersengat terik matahari musim kering. Tidak ia sangka, Kang Chanyeol datang padanya membawa nasi gaplek dan ubi yang segera ia dahar dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih, Kang."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," Kang Chanyeol menyiah. "Aku tidak menolongmu secara cuma-cuma."

Alis Sehun mengerut gamam. "Lalu?"

"Dik Sehun tahu bukan kalau Luhan adalah sepupu saya?" Kang Chanyeol bertanya. "Saya ingin Dik Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan yang dipasung di lumbung bapaknya. Kalau tidak segera diselamatkan, besok Luhan akan dipenggal di pagelaran dukuh supaya Nyai tidak lagi tinggal ditubuhnya."

Geram amarah mengalahkan nyeri jasmani yang menggerogoti. Wajah Kang Sehun memerah, tampak sekali jika ia tidak terima. Kang Chanyeol lantas memberinya kunci lumbung dan pasung, menandaskan jika waktu terbaik menyelamatkan Luhan adalah saat kokok beluk telah terdengar. Orang-orang lelap tertidur, keduanya akan dengan mudah mengasingkan diri ke puncak gunung. Angguk patuh Kang Sehun diterima oleh Kang Chanyeol sebagai jaminan.

 **oOo**

Cicitan kalong dan kokok beluk terdengar bersahutan. Hati-hati Kang Sehun menyelinap lumbung dan menemukan Luhan yang terlengar. Tangan kaki terpasung, raut pucat pasi tanpa gairah hidup. Buru-buru Kang Sehun membuka pasung, arkian menggelontor Luhan dengan air yang ia kantongi dari kali. Luhan mengerjap, mata beningnya mengucurkan air hangat lewat pipi.

Tidak sampai hati Kang Sehun melihat Luhan menangis. Bibirnya ia cucup kuat, badannya ia papah dan ia bawa lari menuju gunung seperti saran Kang Chanyeol. Lari dari Dukuh Pengawesan, lari dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti simpai tak terputus antara dirinya dan Luhan. Tidak masalah dia tidak hidup dengan orang-orang padukuhan, cukup hidup dengan Luhan saja Kang Sehun sudah cukup.

"Kang…" Luhan berbisik pelan.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

 **FIN.**

 _ **Inspired by**_ **"Ronggeng Dukuh Paruk'.**


	16. Need You Now

**16 – Need You Now**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 _Inspired by_ _Lady Antebellum – Need You Now lyrics_

 **(p.s, tolong baca** _ **author's note**_ **di akhir, ya!)**

.

.

Ada saat di mana Sehun benar-benar berada di titik terbawah dan butuh melepaskan segala beban pikiran dengan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Bukan karena pekerjaan, tetapi lebih karena rindu. Rindu kepada sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Namanya Luhan. Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat ia menginjak tahun pertama di universitas dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk jatuh cinta. Juga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling bertegur sapa yang tidak lama kemudian berubah menjadi tautan tangan dengan label 'kekasih' yang mengikat.

Semuanya hampir sempurna, jika saja Sehun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi bajingan.

Memang itu salahnya. Kehancuran hubungannya dengan Luhan berasal dari dirinya. Ia sangat tahu. Oleh karena itu dia tidak menolak saat Luhan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sehun sadar jika menahan Luhan untuk pergi hanya akan menyakitinya. Sehun melepaskan Luhan karena dia mencintainya, dia tidak ingin Luhan menahan sakit lebih lama.

Hal yang tidak diketahui Sehun adalah bagaimana ia harus mulai melewati hari tanpa adanya lagi kehadiran Luhan. Dia tidak tahu hatinya akan tergerogoti rasa rindu yang tidak kalah menyiksa. Lima tahun berhubungan dengan Luhan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan kini sudah hampir tiga tahun semenjak mereka berpisah, Luhan masih mengambil sebagian besar hati dan pikirannya.

Hampir botol keenam. Kesadaran Sehun mulai berkurang. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku dan mulai menelepon seseorang yang masih ia simpan dalam nomor panggilan pertama.

" _Halo?"_

"Luhan…" Ia berbisik lirih.

" _Sehun? Kau kah itu?"_

"Luhan…" Sekali lagi Sehun memanggil. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi tapi lihatlah aku sekarang!" lanjutnya, terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, ya?"

" _Kau mabuk? Beritahu lokasimu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

"Ah… lihatlah betapa baiknya dirimu… bahkan setelah aku menyakitimu seperti itu, kau masih mau datang untukku-"

" _Sehun kau mabuk, berhenti bicara dan kirimi aku-"_

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Sehun, suara serak. "Aku masih benar-benar mencintaimu." Ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan yang lebih kuat.

" _Sehun…"_ Sehun bisa mendengar helaan napas Luhan dari seberang. _"Aku akan menikah dalam dua minggu."_ Ujarnya, lantas diam untuk beberapa saat. _"Kau tahu? Sebaiknya aku akan meminta pertolongan Chanyeol untuk mengantarmu pulang. Selamat malam, Sehun."_

Sambungan terputus dan Sehun bisa merasakan matanya panas. Ujungnya basah, lalu satu persatu menitikkan air mata. Seharusnya Sehun tahu jika keduanya tidak akan kembali, seharusnya Sehun paham jika keduanya tidak akan sama lagi. Tetapi malam ini hatinya begitu susah untuk ditahan. Sehun ingin Luhan tahu jika dia masih mencintainya, masih membutuhkannya.

Tetapi agaknya, cerita mereka memang sudah cukup sampai di sini.

Menatap langit-langit, Sehun membiarkan pipinya basah dan meneguk wiski ketujuhnya langsung dari botol tanpa tersisa.

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N:**

 _Hanya drabble singkat yang saya tulis karena tiba-tiba galau mendengar lagu dengan judul yang sama milik Lady Antebellum. Oh iya, beberapa pembaca kemarin bertanya apakah ada fiksi spesial untuk hunhan month tahun ini dari saya? Jawabannya: ada! Fiksi tersebut sudah saya rampungkan dan juga sudah lulus(?) koreksi beta saya jadi ditunggu saja, ya! Fiksi akan saya mulai bagikan di situs ini dan juga AO3 saya pada tanggal 15 April! Dan karena fiksi tersebut agak lumayan muntah_ words _nya (hampir 12k kata) maka kemungkinan besar akan saya bagi menjadi empat bagian yang diunggah setiap dua-tiga hari sekali agar pembaca sekalian tidak mabuk bacanya :"D_

 _See u soon :*_


End file.
